Change of Heart
by Jambo and Hutchie
Summary: Beca and her older cousin, Aubrey don't get along at the best of times and with constant fighting and arguing, Dr Mitchell is caught up on what to do with the pair. Beca's best friend, Jesse, however is trying with all his heart to win her heart off her boyfriend with a cliche bad boy reputation and with the help of Stacie, will he pull it off in the long run? High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to our new stories nerds! This chapter is kinda just and intro to some of the characters!**

**I was in the middle of uploading last night but fell asleep but now I've woke up so I'll upload and go to sleep again**

**well hope you all enjoy this and don't worry chapters are gonna be longer, it's just cause this is the first.**

**H you're still in the bad books for falling asleep**

* * *

** Change of Heart - Chapter 1**

Beca attempted to ignore the knocking on her bedroom door but once it started to leak through her headphones, she couldn't deal with the obnoxious noise.

"Go away!" She snapped, removing her headphones from her ears so they hung around her neck instead.

"Beca, open the door!" Beca seriously felt like hanging herself by her school tie that was hanging on the door handle right now as the voice of her older cousin rang through her ears.

"Oh my god, your voice honestly makes me want to scratch my eyeballs out" Beca mumbled, reluctantly dragging herself off her chair and shuffling across the room to her room door.

"Scratching your eyeballs out won't affect your hearing, smart ass" Beca swung her door open, leaning her weight on it as she raised an eyebrow at Aubrey, who looked like she was ready to leave the house.

"Did you want something or are you just here to irritate me?" Beca sighed, swinging gently back and forward with the door.

"I'm going out with Luke so you'll need to babysit Alex" Alex was Beca's ten year old brother, he was still just as annoying as any other younger sibling by tormenting his sister and cousin but he also loved them both.

Beca threw her head back and groaned as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Well it doesn't look like you have any plans anyway" Aubrey eyed Beca up and down, taking in her choice of clothing, a pair of sweatpants and a tank top.

"Well don't I get a choice to go out?" Beca asked, folding her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"Well it's not entirely my problem that your procrastinating friends are working on a project that was giving before summer yet they are only starting it now and guess what? School starts tomorrow." Beca opened her mouth but before a single word could slip off her tongue, Aubrey spoke again "And your so called "boyfriend"? You'll find him down the street smoking and drinking, face it Beca, you're not going anywhere"

"Argh why are you so-" Beca tangled her hands in her hair as she threw her head back in frustration.

She mentally cursed Jesse and Stacie for working on that stupid project that was due in tomorrow. She also knew that Aubrey was right, she wasn't going anywhere, 1. Because no one was free and 2. Because honestly? She couldn't be bothered moving but she wasn't going to back down that easily.

"Why do you always try to pick a fight?"

"Why do you always try to make me out to be an idiot? Plus I'm not picking a fight, you are!"

"After two years, sometimes I question why I'm still living here" Aubry pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled out her phone "The maturity you lack being a seventeen year old is honestly unbelievable"

"Oh you don't want to live here huh? Well it's not exactly the top thing on my wish list either, it's not my fault your dad dumped you here when he went off into the army!" Beca had lost it completely and brought out the big guns. Beca knew from previous arguments that bringing her uncle into the equation was never a good thing.

Beca covered her mouth with her hand as she noticed the way Aubrey's head ducked. Aubrey pressed the home button on her screen which made the picture of her with her dad in his gear for the military flashed on screen.

"Aubrey...I-"

"Just...leave it, Beca it's fine" Aubrey mumbled quietly as she made her way downstairs, her eyes still locked onto the screen of her phone.

Beca kicked the door but instantly regretted it after she realised she was only in her bare feet so she grabbed her foot in pain and flopped onto her bed. Beca's short fuse and big mouth helped her in no situations whatsoever.

* * *

"Stacie, we should really be finishing the history project, not sitting in Starbucks, sipping on coffees-And great, in the perfect view of the biggest asshole in the state of Georgia!" Jesse grimaced and furrowed his brow. Stacie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, another way of asking what he was talking about.

Jesse pointed behind the brunette, out if the window to the group of guys around their age, standing on the street corner, smoking. "It's disgusting, I don't even see what Beca sees in Colton"

"Maybe his insane hotness, I mean come on look at him, he's a mysterious dude with hot hair" Stacie shrugged, looking over her shoulder and then back to Jesse, who wore the same expression on his face.

"Hey! I have hot hair!" Jesse protested, running his fingers through his hair.

Stacie reached over and ruffled his hair "Hm, I guess you have somewhat hot hair" Stacie smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"His bad boy attitude is pathetic and seriously I frown upon the fact that Beca is dating an older guy"

"Dude, he's in Aubrey's year, he's only a year older than us, chill! I know you're like in love with her or whatever but we've known each other for years and I hate to break it to you Jess, but she kinda looks at you like you're her brother" Jesse hit his head off the table with a groan.

"Hey, I can be bad!" Jesse blurted out of nowhere as she sprung his head back up.

"Be bad all you want, just keep your voice down in the middle of a coffee shop for Christ sake!" Stacie whisper-yelled as her eyes darted around the shop.

"Beca likes dating bad boys? I'll give her bad" Stacie snorted and shook her head at Jesse, bringing his phone out onto the table.

"You don't know how hard I'm finding it to not make a sexual joke about what you just said" Jesse rolled his eyes at his best friend before tapping in a number in his phone.

"Hey, look at this! I'm gonna call the pizza place in town and get them to deliver a pizza to the angry old man across the street" Jesse looked far to proud of himself for his own good so Stacie stepped in before he could make a fool of himself, snatching the phone out of his hand. "Hey!" He protested.

"The pizza place has caller ID, dipshit" She hung up the call and slid his phone back to him. "You're not cut out for the bad boy role, Jess. You're too-"

"Nice?"

"Jesse, you're too Jesse."

"What the hell does that mean?" He asked, utterly confused by her previous statement.

"What I mean is, you're a great person how you are, there's no point going out and acting like Colton just to get Beca to go out with you and you never know this might just be a phase of hers."

"Yeah...maybe you're right. Hey, we better actually finish this project before Mr Thompson decides to hang us from the ceiling."

* * *

**So you've met Beca, Aubrey, Stacie and Jesse and also listened to Jesse's whining about Beca's boyfriend.**

**any favourite characters so far?**

**What was your favourite part of the introduction?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nerds! I know it's been ages but I've been pretty busy but here we are with chapter 2. I always hate writing chapter 2's cause they always seem to drag but I'm happy with how this turned out and you're guaranteed a laugh.**

**also forgot to mention the visual aid for Colton is the one and only Mr Colton Haynes **

* * *

**Change of Heart : Chapter 2**

"Straighten the tie, Bec!" Alex teasingly yanked on his elder sister's school tie that was tied loosely and hung low down her shirt.

"Touch me again and I'll straighten your face!" Beca snapped as she trudged over towards the fridge, swinging the door open hastily.

"Wow, your insults are as low as your tie in the morning" Aubrey scoffed before swiping her phone from Alex's grasp, who sat down with his hands up in defence. "How many times do I have to tell you? Leave my phone alone!"

"Jeez, why are you so protective over it? It's a piece of plastic with glass covering it" Alex shrugged, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"Because-"

"You'll come across her and Luke's sexting" Beca cut Aubrey off as she closed the fridge door, handling a carton of orange juice.

"What's that?"Alex asked.

"You better well not be" Dr Mitchell peered over the frame of his reading glasses as he finished off some paperwork for work.

"Oh my god! Seriously, I would never! Beca, I hate you and Alex, you don't need to know, your sister only has a couple of brain cells and has no clue what she's saying" Aubrey spluttered as a smirking Beca sat down at the table.

"Whatever" Beca teased, picking up her phone from the table. "Hey Bree, where's the phone charger?" She asked, setting her phone down again before pouring the juice into her glass.

"You had it last night but I'm only on twenty percent so I need it"

"No I didn't, I charged it at like four yesterday in the living room after you left" Beca corrected.

"Well if you used your brain, you would realise that maybe it's still in the living room because I haven't touched it since then" Aubrey stood up with a huff and made her way through to the living room. "Where did you charge it?"

Beca rolled her eyes at the annoyance in her cousins voice that rang through the house.

"It was plugged in beside the couch!" Beca called back.

"Well it's not there"

Beca groaned and pulled herself to her feet.

"Well it was" She joined her older cousin in the living room, looking around for the item that the two girls fought over the most.

"Well it isn't"

"Well it should be"

"Oh my god, why do we only own one charger between the two of us?!" Aubrey threw her arms in the air as she marched back through the kitchen with Beca hot on her heels.

"Because we lost the other one!"

"No, not 'we' you lost it!" Aubrey snapped back.

"Girls, if I hear you both fighting over this charger business again, both contracts will be getting cancelled" Dr Mitchell warned the two teenagers with raised eyebrows.

"Whatever dad" Beca waved off her dad's threat like she had heard it about a million times.

"I'm serious, you girls fight over that charger everyday in life" He placed his pen down and raises his coffee mug to his mouth "You both need to start making yourselves some money" he said before finishing off the rest of his coffee.

Beca and Aubrey looked at each other with the same expression that said 'here we go again' Dr Mitchell was still on his high horse about the two girls getting a job but Aubrey and Beca thought they had better things to do.

"Dad, do you know if I had a phone that I wouldn't lose the charger" Alex chimed, sending a smirk to his cousin and sister, who stood behind him with their arms crossed.

"Yeah, go ahead and kiss dad's ass, you little suck up" Beca hit her little brother on the side of the head.

Everybody's bickering was cut off when the door bell rang.

"Beca open up!" A familiar voice yelled through the letterbox.

"The one and only Stacie, ladies and gentleman" Dr Mitchell chuckled as he stood up, placing his mug in the sink. Dr Mitchell had known Jesse and Stacie for what feels like forever and he felt that they were genuinely good friends for his daughter to have.

Beca made her way through the living room and through the hallway so she could answer the door to her two friends. Jesse and Stacie coming to Beca's house to pick her up for school had been something they had did ever since their parents had allowed them to walk to school alone when they were old enough.

"Sup weirdo?" Jesse greeted, hitting the brunette's tie so it swung over her shoulder. She elbowed him in the passing of him walking past her into the living room.

"I just need to get my shoes" Beca said as Stacie and Jesse made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"Beca!" Dr Mitchell called through before the brunette could run upstairs.

Beca stopped in her tracks and threw her head back with a groan "Ugh what?!"

"I need you to drop Alex off at school this morning!" Beca stomped her foot on the stair and let out a whine.

"But why can't Aubrey do it? Her boyfriend is her personal chauffeur!"

"Because I asked you!" Beca stomped up the stairs, accepting defeat to her father.

* * *

"Oh, you two are in some serious horse shit with Mr Thompson" Beca chuckled, shaking her head at Stacie and Jesse's story of how they were unable to complete their history project.

The three of them along with Alex were on their way to school after Beca had her mini argument with her father about having to drop Alex off when Aubrey could've easily taken him in the car with Luke.

"It's really all Stacie's fault" Jesse rolled his eyes at the said girl as he recalled yesterday's events. "It was you that kept putting it off the whole day, according to you 'it's cool we have all day' or 'don't sweat it we'll do it tonight'"

"Wait so what did you guys do all day yesterday?" Beca questioned curiously.

"Well I went over to Stacie's with the intention of actually starting the project but instead I found myself giving my opinions on many different hairstyles she wanted to try out for returning to school." Jesse found his tone of voice returning to the same bored tone from the day before.

"She made you sit there all day?" Beca raised her eyebrows at the two.

"No, once she repainted her nails-the same colour as they were before, I might add-she dragged me to Starbucks"

"Hey, but eventually we did go to your place and attempted to finish the project" Stacie added, sweeping her hair to one side.

"Stace, we fell asleep and when we woke up at one in the morning, you demanded that I walked you home!"

"What a gentleman" Stacie deadpanned.

Jesse, Stacie and Alex's heads all snapped around in sync when Beca let out a yelp and stumbled forward.

"Guess who?" Jesse wore a blank expression as he watched the way Colton made Beca laugh by covering her eyes from behind.

Beca took his hands away from her eyes and linked her fingers with Colton's as she spun around. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips against her boyfriend's, smiling into the kiss.

"How was your vacation? You didn't call me yesterday when you arrived at the airport" Beca asked, frowning slightly. Colton had spent a week away on vacation with his friends to celebrate his eighteenth birthday, he had invited Beca but Dr Mitchell wasn't having any of it, the two of them alone with a bunch of other teenagers? Too many red flags were raised in his head.

"Oh, uh yeah, I was so tired last night and I was busy unpacking" Beca nodded understandably whilst Jesse and Stacie exchanged glances, recalling the day before when they saw Colton. "Oh, what's up Alex? I didn't see you there" He leaned forward slightly so he could see past Stacie before nodding at her and Jesse as some sort of greeting.

"Oh...hey, Colton" Alex replied quietly before glancing up at Stacie and Jesse, poor Alex was shorter than many ten yer old boys and he would forever call Beca out for it.

Jesse placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and pulled him slightly closer to him as Stacie ruffles his hair. Alex was a lot more comfortable around the two rather than Colton, Jesse and Stacie were like another pair of siblings to him, especially Jesse. He had always had a lot in common with Jesse and has always been able to be himself around him.

* * *

"Bec, I'm gonna go find the guys, I'll meet you outside at break" Colton glanced at Stacie and Jesse who were standing to the side before leaning into Beca's ear and whispering something that could not be heard by the other two.

"Yeah, sure I'll meet you here" Beca agreed, pecking her boyfriend on the lips before he winked at her and set off to find his friends on the school grounds.

"What was that about?" Stacie questioned as the three walked into the school, waiting for the first bell.

"That was his way of asking Beca to suck him off behind the school at break" Jesse deadpanned which earned him a backhander in the stomach.

"It was nothing"

"Nothing, my ass" Stacie scoffed, not sounding convinced in the slightest.

"I can't believe we're back in this hell hole" Beca groaned, changing the subject as her eyes scanned all the posters and notices hung on the wall of the corridor.

"Woah, hold up"Jesse stalled and reverse grabbing Stacie's arm, who grabbed onto Beca's before she stumbled backwards. "Guys this is great! The first school musical this year will be 'Grease'!" Jesse exclaimed, excitedly prodding his finger at the poster.

"Oh my god, can you please contain your inner dork for five minutes?" Beca asked, pressing her hand to her forehead, making Stacie chuckle.

"Beca, dearest I don't think that's possible" Jesse faked sympathy, placing a hand on Beca's shoulder which she just stared at. "But seriously, you guys have to audition with me!" Jesse placed his other hand on Stacie's shoulder and rapidly glanced between the two girls.

"I don't have the time, start of the school year means new guys-Hey do you two think I'm showing too much cleavage today" Stacie looked at the two seriously.

Jesse and Beca exchanged looks "Yes" They both said in unison, Stacie looked down and contemplated for a few seconds before just shrugging it off. Jesse rolled his eyes and looked back a Beca "Come on Bec, audition with me"

"And why would I do that? You know I don't sing"

"Ha! That's hilarious, don't try and lie. You sing on your mixes" Jesse dropped his hands and crossed his arms matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but not in front of people! Real, physical, judgmental people! I'm not auditioning, anyway who would I even play? I'm short and brunette, Sandy is tall and blonde-for god sake, I can't believe I remember that much about the stupid film, why the hell did you make me watch it like ten times?!" Beca flailed her arms around in random directions over her explanation.

"Cause it's a classic Bec, everyone on the face of this earth has watched 'Grease'" Jesse sighed exasperatedly.

"Not true" Beca shot back.

"Deaf and blind people haven't watched it Jess" Stacie piped up, now leaning against the wall as she filed her nails absentmindedly.

Jesse whipped his head around and narrowed his eyes at the brunette, who was smirking at Beca.

"Wow, you two are...wow-anyway, anyone that is able to watch it has watched it. I mean why wouldn't you? It's entertaining and has awesome music which you can sing and dance to!" Jesse threw his arms around in comical gestures as he spoke.

"Dude! There. Is. A. Flying. Car!"

"Jeez, that was the end of the movie, the rest of it was awesome" Jesse ran his fingers through his hair, helplessly.

"Ha! I've finally won this argument, the ending IS NOT the best part!" Beca bit her bottom lip and showed Jesse her middle finger.

"You're impossible, I seriously hate you sometimes" Jesse huffed, smacking her hand out the way.

"You're just pissy cause I ruined your favourite remark" Beca smirked earning herself a glare from pouting Jesse. "But seriously Jesse, the endings are so predictable"

"Not all the time" He huffed, still not giving in on trying to beat Beca out of the argument.

"Yeah you're right" Beca sighed, looking down at her feet, not noticing the way Jesse stood up straight again.

"Really?!"

"I didn't expect Sandy and Danny to fly away in a car, I'm sorry, you win" Beca lifted her head, a smirk began playing on her lips.

"Ha! I win...kinda?"

"Not really"

"Yeah really"

Beca rolled her eyes before glancing at Stacie, who looked like she was staring into space.

"Whatcha looking at Stace?" Beca questioned, looking over her shoulder. Jesse's eyes followed.

"Oh, nothing" Beca turned back, noticing Stacie had went back to filing her nails.

"Stacie you were totally checking out the dude with the glasses over there" Jesse smirked, nudging his shoulder with the girl's.

"Well can you blame me? I'll struggle to walk past him without jumping his bones" She straightened her back as she brushed a loose hair out of her face "I've never seen him before in my life" She whispered.

"When you say "jump him" I hope you mean the sexual term and not the stabby one" Beca joked.

"Stacie doesn't stab, she gets stabbed" Jesse wriggles his eyebrows at the two girls "if you know what I mean"

Stacie clicked instantly but Beca took a little longer.

"Wait wha-oh my god! My ears are gonna bleed!" Beca covered her ears as Jesse laughed hysterically along with a giggling Stacie.

"Dude, you need to get laid" Stacie scoffed, tapping the back of her hand on Jesse's chest.

"Seriously. Let me get this straight, I've got Colton and Stacie's got her little line of men but we never seem to hear about you. I mean Jesus Christ Jesse you're seventeen in a month and you have never dated anyone"

"Hey, judge free zone dude!" Jesse protested, folding his arms across his chest.

Beca gasped, faking surprise.

"It all makes sense now!" Jesse furrowed his brow and Stacie bit her lip at Beca to suppress her laugh. "You always style your hair perfectly. You hate sports. You're obsessed with musical theatre."

"And you're a stereotypical midget"

"You're not denying anything" Beca sang teasingly.

"I'm not gay, okay?" Jesse pouted, averting his eyes from Beca's teasing expression. "I'm just as interested in girls as any other straight dude"

"I'm just messing Jess" Beca pushed his shoulder, playfully "Me and Stacie both know that if you liked someone you'd tell us, right Stace? Chick or dude it won't matter-okay I'm sorry I'll stop" Beca chuckled.

"Yeah" Stacie agreed.

Beca turned to the side and scratched her nose, Jesse looked at her and chewed on his bottom lip "yeah, of course I'd tell you guys if I like someone" Beca snapped her head back at the uncertainness in Jesse's voice and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god you do like someone!" She prodded his chest playfully. "Who do you like?"

"Woah, calm down I don't like anyone!" Jesse waved his hands around in front of them. Jesse wondered why Stacie wasn't helping in this situation because she knew very well that his long time crush was standing right in front of him asking him who he liked.

"That's what everyone says to avoid the question"

"Since when did you become one of those girls?" Beca rolled his eyes at him.

"Come on it can't be as bad as your crush on Amanda Jones" Beca scoffed.

"Who's Amanda J-oh her-Would you just back off Beca? Stacie back me up!"

"I tried to get it out of him yesterday but it was no use" Jesse stepped on Stacie's toes and she let out a yelp because that didn't help whatsoever.

"Come on Jesse, who's in your dirty thoughts when you have a little alone time" Beca wiggled her eyebrows and smirked at Stacie.

Jesse's cheeks burned red because Beca would probably think he was some perverted teenager if her told her that maybe just maybe she popped into his mind sometimes when he had time to himself.

"Can we not talk about this, please?" Jesse groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Stacie spluttered out a laugh because she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Okay I'll seriously stop now" Beca nudged him playfully and he finally raised his head. "How long have we got till the bell?" Beca muttered to herself as she grabbed Jesse's wrist to look at his watch. "Five minutes" She blew out a deep breath and looked around.

"Oh my god!" Jesse gasped, his eyes lighting up as he glanced over Beca's shoulder.

"Oh what now? Beca sighed, slowly turning around to be met with the sight of a sign that must of been hidden by the new guy with glasses. "Oh wow Mr I'm not gay, why don't you just go sign up right now?"

"Barden High have never started a glee club before" Jesse brushed past Beca like the poster had a Jesse magnet on it. Beca and Stacie groaned before trudging over to their nerdy friend.

"Sign up for Barden High's very own brand new show choir, the Barden Majors" Jesse read from the poster as he pulled out a pen from his back pocket.

"Dude you're seriously not doing this" Beca groaned "no one else has even signed up...in fact you'll probably get Aubrey but that's about it"

"But Becaaaa, Mr McKay is starting it! He's the only teacher that genuinely likes you" Mr McKay had been Jesse and Beca's music teacher since freshman year and had connected with Beca through music and Beca felt like she could open up to Mr McKay as much as she did with Jesse and Stacie.

"That doesn't change my mind, I already have to deal with Alex watching glee never mind being in a glee club myself"

"Stacie?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"No way nerd, count me out"

"God, you two are no fun, we've only got two years of high school left, join in!" He popped his pen back in his pocket after signing his name and looked helplessly upon the girls.

"This is junior year, this year sucks just as much and freshman and sophomore" Beca deadpanned.

Finally, the bell rang and the three set off to their home room, still convincing and complaining going on between the trio.

* * *

Beca and Jesse's first class was a double period of music with Mr McKay. There was only five minutes remaining in the class and Beca continuously kept grabbing Jesse's wrist to check the time.

"Okay your first task for this semester will be...to first, find yourself a partner, preferably someone you will be able to get in contact with out of school" Mr McKay began to explain. He smiled and shook his head slightly when Jesse grabbed Beca in a headlock, claiming her as his partner. "We'll keep it simple, all you have to do is perform any duet of your choice to the rest of the class on Friday morning. All duets must be performed on your preferred instrument. Okay guys hope you all survive the rest of the day, class dismissed." Just as he had finished, the bell rang signalling it was break and the rest of class cleared out.

"Come round to my house tonight and we'll look through some duets"

"Sounds like a plan, Mitchell" Jesse slung his arm around her shoulders and just as they were about to exit the class, Mr McKay spoke up.

"Jesse, Beca, I hope you two are gonna help me start this show choir"

"M'names first on the list, McKay" Jesse chuckled.

"That doesn't surprise me at all, Jesse" Mr McKay chuckled but stopped once he noticed Beca refusing to meet his gaze. "Okay there, Mitchell?"

"Sir no offence but I'm not joining any lame show choir, it's not my thing"

"Oh yeah I forgot, ear spikes and eyeliner are your thing" Beca narrowed her eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "Anyway maybe you'll change your mind, Jesse annoy her into joining" He stage-whispered the last part and Beca mockingly raised her fist to him.

"Bye sir!" They called in unison.

"I'll speak to you kiddos later! Let there be glee, Beca!" He shouted out of the class.

"He's gonna get it-shit! Colton! I'll catch up with you in English" Realisation hit her as she remembered she had promised she'd meet Colton outside.

Jesse was left confused, standing in the middle of the corridor as he watched Beca run off.

* * *

"Sorry, McKay held us back to talk to us" Beca walked down the couple of concrete steps as she exited the building and latched onto Colton's hand.

"Come on then" Colton lead Beca out of the school grounds and into the nearby park.

"What if my dad finds out? I mean summer was different, I was hardly in the house" Beca played with her fingers nervously as she thought over the dad situation.

"Here's a piece of advice for you" Colton pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter "quit being a pussy" he joked which made Beca roll her eyes and push his chest. He handed Beca a cigarette and she placed it between her lips as he lit it for her. Beca had only started smoking with Colton in the summer, after months of asking her to try, she finally gave in.

"I haven't told Stacie and Jesse yet" She removed the cigarette from her mouth as she let out a puff of smoke.

"Well don't" Colton shrugged "it's not really their business is it?" Beca stared down at the object between her fingers before raising it to her mouth again. She told Jesse and Stacie everything but they would just tell her to stop and something inside her kept screaming at her to keep doing it.

"I guess not" Colton stepped around the back of Beca and wrapped his arms around her abdomen.

* * *

"Apparently it sucks to be ten" Beca sang as she hopped up onto the kitchen counter with a spoon and a jar of peanut butter.

"Dad it's not fair! How come I get homework and she didn't? she's seventeen!" Alex whined across the dining table to his father.

"She probably does, son. She just won't do it till about twelve tonight" Dr Mitchell muttered as he did what he did most days after work. Paperwork.

"I actually don't but Jesse's coming over later to start our music project"

"No problem" he replied distractedly.

Beca took a spoonful of peanut butter and drummed her fingers off the edge of the counter as she sat with a spoon hanging out her mouth.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Alex?" Dr Mitchell replied and Beca noticed the agitation beginning to appear in his voice.

"What's a boner?" Beca's spoon flew out of her mouth onto the floor which had drawn the attention of the other two.

"Oh my god" Beca struggled to breathe as she hopped off the counter and threw the spoon in the sink and grabbing a clean one before returning to her previous position.

"Eh it's-"

"Dad I got this...it's what Luke gets when he sees Aubrey" Beca began laughing to herself.

"Beca!" He hissed.

"Luke gets what when he sees Aubrey?" Aubrey innocently asked as she entered the kitchen.

"A-" Beca noticed her dads glare before she could say "The thing that happens to a dude when you touch him" She stated bluntly instead which made Aubrey choke.

"What the hell did I walk into?" Aubrey asked as she jumped up beside Beca and took the spoon out of her hands.

"A sex ed class apparently, Alex wants to know what a boner is" Aubrey took a spoonful of peanut butter before handing it back to Beca.

"You girls are disgusting" Dr Mitchell cringed.

"What? We're related, what does it matter?" Beca asked, handing Aubrey the spoon back after another spoonful.

"You aren't immune to each other's germs though" Aubrey and Beca exchanged glances before just shrugging at each other.

"Hey, buddy where did you learn that word anyway?" Beca asked her younger brother.

"Luke and Aubrey said something about it in the car when they picked me up" He nodded towards his older cousin who was practically choking on the spoon and Beca had to hit her back.

"Oh my god, what the hell are you talking about boners for with Alex in the car?" Beca was almost laughing hysterically.

"Uncle John, I swear!" Aubrey climbed back down and held her hands up in defence.

"You said-" Alex began but Beca jumped in first.

"Alex did she reach over into Luke's lap and-"

"Enough!" Dr Mitchell yelled. "Beca, Aubrey, away upstairs you're both obviously just as immature as each other and I don't want to hear either of you using any kind of inappropriate words in front of Alex!"

Beca and Aubrey left the room, biting on their lips as they suppressed laughter.

"I hate you so much, I swear "Alex did she reach over into Luke's lap" what the hell was that all about?" Beca didn't answer, all she did was bring herself to tears with laughter as they both dragged themselves upstairs.

"Dad, I still don't know what it means" Alex broke the silence between the two but obviously chose the wrong subject.

"Uh just ask Jesse when he comes"

* * *

**Thanks to H for adding awesome ideas and thank's to A for her added life experience that also made me choke so I added it in the story**

**I** **know it's been a while but as I said 2nd chapters are always the hardest to get out there but hope y'all enjoyed it**

**favourite character?**

**favourite line/moment?**

**oh and the visual aid for Mr Mckay is Paul Rudd, he was the face that popped into my mind straight away!**

**and I had to use the Name barden majors from LNTTS cause I couldnt think of any others!**

**any suggestions give us a pm or IG comment and don't forget to leave us a wee review to tell us what you thought! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**that's right! Another chapter, I tried to upload this last night but the site wouldn't let me.**

**I hope you guys are liking it so far and don't forget to tell us what or who you'd like to see more of and what you're enjoying! :)**

* * *

**Change of Heart : Chapter 3**

As seven o'clock rolled around, just as promised, Jesse turned up at the Mitchell household.

"Beca around?" Jesse asked, pulling his earphones out as he followed Aubrey into the kitchen.

"She's in the shower, she went upstairs half an hour ago so she can't be much longer" She replied distractedly as she sat down at the kitchen table with a textbook in front of her.

"Aubrey it was only the first day back, shouldn't you cool off with the studying?" Jesse raised his eyebrows worriedly at the back of the blonde's head.

"I'm a senior Jesse, I'd rather be ahead than behind right now" Jesse shrugged and popped his earphones back in before turning the volume up slightly.

Jesse bobbed his head and drummed his fingers off of the counter he was leaning against. Aubrey looked over her shoulder and Jesse noticed the way her lips moved but nothing came out before realising he couldn't hear her.

"Sorry, what?" He pulled out one of his earphones.

"I said, you can play your music out loud if you want, music helps me concentrate" She repeated before turning back to her textbook.

Jesse shrugged, pulling his headphones out of his iPod before placing it on the counter. He smiled at the way Aubrey rhythmically tapped her pen on the table once 'Blurred Lines' started playing.

**_Hey, hey, hey_**

Aubrey turned around and looked over he shoulder, raising her eyebrow as Jesse started to sing.

**_Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey_**

He walked over to Aubrey's side, clicking his fingers to the beat. As Jesse started to sing the first verse, Aubrey widened her eyes in surprise at the high range the teenager could reach.

**_If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page_**

Jesse smirked at the blonde's surprised expression, crouching down to her level as he sang.

**_Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind_**

He held out his hand to Aubrey has he straightened back up. Aubrey rolled her eyes at him as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

**_OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you_**

Aubrey raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest after having to remove a cheeky hand from her waist.

**_But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you_**

Taking her hand again, Jesse twirled Aubrey around before pulling her closer to him. He mentally cheered once he had finally got her to dance a little.

**_Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker_**

Jesse's smile was so big it could split his face when Aubrey's voice harmonised with his when the chorus came along.

**_And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines_**-

"Well hello, what's going on in here" a smirking Beca, clad only in her underwear and a towel that wrapped only in her hair wandered into the kitchen.

Jesse open and closed his mouth a few times as he felt his mouth go dry and the sight of the short brunette in front if him.

"I was studying" Aubrey replied simply, letting go of Jesse's hand so she could sit back in her seat.

"Didn't seem like it" Beca smirked.

"Why don't you shut up and put some clothes on?" Aubrey shot back before turning back to her text book.

Jesse struggled trying to avert his eyes from Beca's cleavage that was on show. He knew Beca was one for just walking around the house in her underwear, hell, Stacie was the same. The three of them would sleepover at each other's houses and Beca and Stacie would just go about in their underwear without a care in the world, either they were both extremely confident or that they trusted Jesse so much that they needn't worry.

"Jesse? Dude, my eyes are up here" Beca laughed before leaving the room to go change.

The clouded mind teenager was pulled from his thoughts once he noticed Aubrey in the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"This is crazy because I don't understand how but you like her don't you?" Aubrey chewed on her bottom lip, a smile playing on them.

"Well I'm sorry that your practically naked cousin just waltzed in here showing off her amazing figure, any other guy would be the same" Jesse huffed, defensively.

"It's not that hard to notice, Jesse" Aubrey sighed, turning her head away from the brunette again "The way you look at her sometimes, I mean it's undeniable that you are a much nicer guy than that douche of a boyfriend she has"

"But she's totally oblivious, why can't we see that?!"

"Because apparently she has no good taste in guys and she's probably just in for the sex to be honest or the fact that Colton's older than her" Jesse walked over and perched on the end of the table which made Aubrey look up.

"You think she's did it...with him?" He whisper yelled.

"I don't even know if she's did it before at all, we don't exactly have moments where we share stuff like that. Now could you please leave so I can concentrate?" Jesse groaned as he hopped off the table, the thought of Beca getting intimate with anyone else never mind Colton, made him shudder.

Beca reappeared in the kitchen now sporting a tank top and sweatpants.

"Oh! Jess, before we go upstairs my dad has asked you to explain something to Alex" Beca bit her lip once she heard Aubrey struggle to stifle a laugh.

"Oh god" Aubrey laughed.

Jesse looked between the two girls wide eyed. Beca grabbed his arm and dragged him through the living room.

"You too, Aubrey" Beca called, earning a 'what the hell?' From her older cousin. "Alex, remember how dad didn't answer your question? Well Jesse's here to explain what a boner is"

"Oh my god" Jesse whispered.

Beca and Aubrey left the living room, giggling, closing the door behind them.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aubrey whisper yelled at Beca, taking note of her current position of pressing her ear to the door.

"Listening to how Jesse explains this, he isn't really good sexually. He's still a virgin"

"Huh? You're not are you?" Aubrey folded her arms as she leant against the wall.

"Well I bet you a hundred dollars that you've got all up and personal with a dudes junk" Beca shot back.

"Who was it with?" Aubrey asked, ignoring Beca's comment.

"I was fifteen-"

"Fifteen?!"

"Sh, let me finish!" Beca pressed her fingers to her lips, taking her ear away from the door before finally sitting down with her back against it, making Aubrey follow suit. "I was drunk at this party, I sucked off this random senior before I fucked him" Beca smirked at her older cousin, who just looked disturbed.

"You couldn't have been that drunk if you remembered-" She looked at the front door cause Dr Mitchell was due home any minute "-that you gave a guy a blow job!"

"Yeah, but I can't remember if I spat or swallowed" Beca bit her lip to stop from laughing as she watched her cousin's expression turned to disgust.

"You were fifteen and you let a guy c-you're disgusting"

"So now that you've heard my story, what's yours?" Beca asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"It was around about the start of summer, with Luke of course. His parents were going back to visit his family in London but he wanted to stay so he had the house to himself, and then just one night we were making out and one thing led to another and we ended up doing it" She explained, a smile growing on her lips as she stared into space.

"I take by the smile on you face he was pretty good?"

"More like amazing" Beca shook her head and laughed at her cousin before getting caught up on her thoughts. She had never slept with someone that could be described as 'Amazing', Aubrey was lucky that her first time was with a guy she loved and adored so much.

"Yeah well, lucky you. I had never been so uncomfortable in my life, that night at the party" Aubrey smiled sympathetically at the shorter girl.

"Well you did have a choice, you didn't have to do that" Beca lifted her head "I mean you were only fifteen, what were you doing drunk anyway?"

"Long story short, I got in a fight with Jesse and Stacie so I was so pissed off I went to this party and got drunk" She shrugged.

"Do they know? Jesse and Stacie that is"

"About me sleeping with the guy?" Beca asked, pointing to herself and Aubrey nodded "I told Stacie, cause I knew she wouldn't make a big deal out of it but not Jesse. Jesse's too protective, he would go crazy at me even if I told him now"

The two girls looked at each other as the living room door swung open.

"That was quick" Beca and Aubrey dragged themselves to their feet and stood in front of Jesse.

"Yeah, well when he comes waving both of your sanitary pads in your faces, don't expect me to be there to explain to him that girls bleed every month. All he does is ask questions, I'm not emotionally ready to tell a ten year old about a period, I barely made it through explaining an erection" A flustered Jesse waved his arms around aimlessly. "Come on Beca, we need to work on this duet" He took a deep breath as he dragged the brunette upstairs with him.

Beca entered the room and kicked up her feet on her desk as she sat on her swivel chair. Jesse took a seat on Beca's bed before kicking his shoes of so he could bring his feet up.

"So any ideas?" Beca asked, spinning back and forward on her swivel chair at her desk.

"Eh nope. You?" Jesse replied, relaxing onto her bed.

"Not a clue" She sighed, leaning forward on her chair so she could shut down her laptop.

Jesse stretched his arms above his head when his eyes landed on a DVD case that was lying on Beca's TV stand.

"Oh my god, what is happening?" Jesse stifled a laugh and Beca spun around in her chair. Jesse stood up and grabbed the case, holding it up. "Beca Mitchell, watches 'Glee'?" He choked out, Beca stood up, grabbed the case and hit him over the head with it.

"It's Alex's you idiot, he comes in and uses my TV cause he hasn't got one" Jesse rubbed the side of his head where she caused him injury.

"Wait a minute" a smile grew on Jesse's face as he took the case from her.

"I don't like that look, Jesse what's happening in nerd Central?"

"I've got the perfect duet idea!"

* * *

**Friday Morning**

"Okay everyone, next up we have Jesse and Beca" Mr McKay put his hands together and perched onto the side of his desk as the other ten people in the class clapped for Jesse and Beca.

Jesse sat down on the piano bench and Beca jumped up onto the piano with her guitar.

"Ready?" Jesse asked earning a nod from Beca which was the cue for them both to begin playing.

**_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_**

Jesse smiled once Beca began her verse because her voice was like heaven to him, she never shows off her talent to anyone else and Jesse doesn't understand why. Beca joining the glee club would complete his life.

**_Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_**

**_A singer in a smokey room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_**

**_Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_**

**_Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anythin' to roll the dice  
Just one more time_**

**_Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on_**

**_Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searchin' in the night_**

**_Streetlight, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin' somewhere in the night_**

**_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_**

**_Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people_**

**_Don't stop!_**

"Wow guys, that was...amazing what can I say?" Mr McKay stood up and gave the two teenagers a small bow as he clapped his hands together.

Jesse and Beca smiled at each other, slightly out of breath.

"Especially Miss glee club ain't my thing. I'll be expecting you this afternoon at auditions" Mr McKay pointed his finger at Beca who just motioned her hand slitting her throat.

"No can do sir, there is no way in hell that that's happening but you're still my favourite teacher" Beca hopped off the piano, smirking as the rest of the cast laughed along.

* * *

"McKay thinks he's absolutely hilarious trying to get me to try out for this stupid show choir thing" Beca rolled her eyes as she explained to Stacie the antics of her music teacher.

"Shit!" Jesse exclaimed grabbing onto Beca's shoulder. "Glee auditions! I was meant to be there on the bell!" He panicked.

Beca pulled out her phone, checking the time "well it's three forty-five now dude so either you fucking run or do the sane thing and not join at all"

"I'll talk to you guys later" Jesse quickly waved the two girls off before sprinting his way back to school.

* * *

Jesse peered in the window of the music practice room, seeing that Aubrey was in the middle of her audition for the show choir. He quietly slipped in the door, drawing attention to Mr McKay who motioned him forward as Aubrey continued her cover of Ace of Base's 'The Sign'.

"Sorry I'm late"

"Doesn't matter anyway, there were only three other people apart from you and Aubrey that auditioned" Mr McKay whispered back.

"Hey, why are the auditions not in the auditorium?"

"Oh because of the 'Grease' auditions"

"The what?!" Aubrey shrieked, cutting her song short.

"You're kidding right?!" Jesse exclaimed, sending a glance at Aubrey. "I wanted to audition so bad, oh my god how could I have forgotten?!" Jesse pressed his hand to his forehead.

"What the hell are you both waiting for? You're two of my best students. I know you have good voices so you're already on the show choir so go get your asses out of here and audition for that god damn musical!" Mr McKay pushed the two students to the door before stopping them "Danny and Sandy?" He asked.

Jesse and Aubrey looked at each other "yeah" they replied in unison. "Thanks sir!" They both called before they ran out the class and through the halls to the auditorium.

"Tuesday after school next week!" They heard Mr McKay yell after them.

* * *

"We would like to audition for the leads, Miss Davidson!" The two stumbled through the doors to find and empty auditorium apart from Miss Davidson-the head of the drama department-packing up her stuff.

"Jesse and Aubrey...well, well, well I thought the talent at was a little off but I'm sorry auditions are now over"

"Please Miss, we both want this so bad...it's Aubrey's senior year, this could very well be her last school musical" Jesse breathlessly pleaded as much as he could.

"I'm sure talented Miss Posen here will be able to make another musical before the school year is up and has to go her own way. I've said my final word and I'm truly sorry. Auditions for 'Grease' are closed." And with that Miss Davidson left the auditorium, the clicking of her heels filling the Junior and Senior's ears.

"Unbelievable" Aubrey moaned.

"Hey...we're here alone now, may as well enjoy it" Jesse made his way down the steps towards the stage.

"That is the most unnerving thing you've ever said to me"

"Not like that, relax Posen" Jesse scoffed, climbing up onto the stage, leaving his bag beside the piano as he sat down at the bench.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Aubrey slowly made her way down the stairs as Jesse skill fully hit the keys on the piano.

**_I got chills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying!_**

Aubrey climbed up onto the stage, dropping her bag and jacket next to Jesse's before beginning her verse.

**_You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do_**

**_You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo,Oo,Oo honey_**

**_You're the one that I want_**

**_You are the one I want  
Oo, Oo, Oo honey_**

**_You're the one that I want  
You are the one I want  
Oo, Oo, Oo, the one that I need  
Oh yes indeed-_**

"Miss Posen, Mr Swanson" Their singing was cut short when Miss Davidson reappeared and both snapped their heads around "You both have yourself a callback, I'll see you next week...on time"

* * *

"Dad! I don't want to take Alex to his friend's house. I have better things to do!" Beca huffed, throwing herself on the couch with her arms crossed, refusing to look her father in the eye.

"And what would that be exactly?"

"Going out with Colton, okay?!" She snapped back at her, father. "When Jesse, Stacie and I were ten, we used to walk about the streets and go to the park ourselves. I don't understand why Alex still has to be treated like a baby. I'm not in the best mood right now dad so if you could do me a favour and just back off?"

"I'll back off once you do what I've asked" Her father raised his voice slightly and this was Beca's cue to get up and leave the house, slamming the door behind her.

Beca wiped a stray tear away from her face as she stormed down the street. She wasn't lying to her father, she really wasn't in the best of moods and him just bossing her around set her off.

She wound up finding herself wandering in the local park, where she sat down on a bench and just broke down. Tears flowed from her eyes and as much as she wiped them away, her emotions were so caught up that they wouldn't stop.

"Beca?" He head snapped up from where she was holding it in her hands to find Jesse walking towards her.

"Jesse" She replied helplessly. Normally she would tell everyone to leave her alone if she was crying but Jesse or Stacie could always manage to make her feel better.

"What happened?" he asked softly, placing a hand on her shoulder as he sat down next to her.

"My dad's just getting on my back about everything, I can't even deal with it anymore" She sniffed hard as Jesse pulled out a tissue and dabbed under her eyes, trying to rid her face of smudged mascara and eyeliner. "I don't understand why I'm crying though" She laughed half-heartedly at herself for being so stupid.

"Hey, hey, it's okay to just cry now and again. Especially if it feels like everyone's just out there to piss you off"

"How was your audition?" She asked, taking the now black stained tissue from his hand.

"I made the show choir and I got a callback for 'Grease'"

"You'll get the lead Jesse, you're a great performer"

"Guess who'll be my Sandy? That one and only cousin of yours" He chuckled. "She's got an amazing voice, it's unreal" Beca laughed slightly and stopped as she stared at the ground.

"Can I tell you what's really bothering me, Jesse?" She asked quietly, placing a hand on his knee.

"You know you can tell me anything, Bec"

"Well yesterday I was at Colton's house and we were in his room" Jesse's hand gripped onto the bench and he bit his tongue, Colton had obviously cause Beca bother. "We were lying on his bed just talking when his hands...started to wander and as much as I wasn't in the mood I didn't tell him and we ended up making out"

"And so did you..." He trailed off.

"Uh yeah, I didn't want to but yes, I had sex with him." Jesse gritted his teeth.

"Why didn't you tell him, Beca? Why didn't you tell him to stop touching you?"He asked sternly as Beca kept averting her eyes.

"Because" Her voice cracked "I was scared that he'd be mad and leave me"

"Seriously Beca, you do realise that if you didn't want to that it can be considered as rape?" Jesse looked Beca dead in the eye.

"I know but I just didn't want to get him angry" She dropped her hands helplessly before tears began to fall from her eyes again.

Jesse stood up in front of her and she lifted her head.

"Stand up and give me a hug" Beca smiled through the tears as she stood up and wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist, leaning he head on his chest as the smell of his aftershave filled her nose. "Promise me something. If he ever does that again, stand up to him. You stand your ground to anyone else why not Colton? And if he does try something, you tell me straight away and I'll kick the shit out of him"

Beca chuckled at Jesse as he ran his hands up and down her back, soothingly.

"I promise"

* * *

**So you guys like tge little cute friend moment at the end?**

**whats your thoughts on colton?**

**what was you're favourite moment/line?**

**as you can see mine and H's recent glee obsession is effecting this story so yes the show choir will be a big part in this story, replacing the bellas and trebles thing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delays, schools fault **

**anyway heres chapter 4 hope you enjoy **

* * *

**Change of Heart : Chapter 4**

**Monday Evening**

"Why the hell would I put it in my underwear drawer?!" Aubrey shoved the irritated brunette away from her drawers as the two continued to look for the damned phone charger.

"Oh, I don't know, okay?!" Beca snapped back, pushing Aubrey back for pushing her.

"Aubrey! Beca! Alex! Come downstairs, there's someone I want you three to meet" The two girls froze and exchanged confused glances as Dr Mitchell's voice rang through the house.

"What the hell?" Beca muttered to herself as she pulled her 'Fall Out Boy' hoodie over her head which was previously being used to smack Aubrey out of the way with.

Beca, Aubrey and Alex slowly walked down the stairs, exchanging glances now and again as they heard Dr Mitchell plus two other female voices coming from the living room.

"Would you three hurry up?"

"Jesus, dad calm dow-who are they?" Beca entered the living room to be met with the sight of a blonde woman that looked around her dad's age and a teenaged blonde girl caked in what looked like ten pounds of make-up.

"Guys this is Sheila...uh, we've been dating behind your back's since February now" He explained awkwardly, motioning to the woman on the couch, who broke out into a smile. "I just needed to wait for the right time to tell you all."

"It's nice to meet you three, I've heard a lot about you" She nodded to the three who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "This is my daughter, Rachael, who's sixteen" She placed a hand on the girls knee.

"Rachael, this is my second eldest daughter, Beca who actually just turned seventeen a few weeks ago. My eldest decided to move and stay with my ex-wife, we didn't exactly have the best relationship." Dr Mitchell stood behind the two girls and Alex as he introduced them all.

Beca turned her head around to look at her dad as he mentioned her older sister, Jennifer. Jennifer was two years older than Beca, The two sisters and Aubrey were all pretty close growing up due to the small age gap between the three girls.

Aubrey had been the cousin the Mitchell's saw regularly due to her mother having a seriously close sibling bond with her older brother, John Mitchell.

Aubrey's mother passing four years ago had caused a giant hole in the entire family's life, especially Aubrey's and her father's. Aubrey's life continued to go downhill after that when her father had been shipped off to the army two years later and that's how Aubrey had ended up having to stay with her uncle and cousins.

"This is Aubrey, my niece. She's the eldest of the three, turning the big eighteen next month" He moved to the right and placed his hands on Alex's shoulders "And this is Alex, my youngest who is only ten"

Beca eyed the younger teenager. It was almost like she could smell her terrible attitude radiating off her even though she hadn't said a word since they entered the room. She fiddled with her earring as her dad rambled on to Sheila and her plastic spawn about them.

"Aubrey, Beca why don't you take Rachael up to one of your rooms and get to know each other more while I start dinner?" Aubrey and Beca looked at each other like they could read each other's minds.

"They're staying for dinner?" Beca muttered out of disgust under her breath as she watched Rachael stand up and walk towards them. She was tall, not quite Aubrey's height but taller than Beca but after all, that isn't hard to achieve.

"Your room's bigger" Beca elbowed her older cousin and scoffed as she exited the room.

Alex brushed past Beca on the stairs and ran up to his own room and she mentally cursed her dad for making her and Aubrey talk to the plastic.

* * *

"You have a lot of ear piercings" Rachael stated stupidly as the three girls entered Aubrey's bedroom much to her dislike. She hated Beca in her room never mind this random teenager.

"There isn't much more space on her body to get pierced" Aubrey muttered distractedly as she closed the drawers that were left open during her and Beca's fight over the charger.

Beca made herself comfy on Aubrey's bed as she rolled her eyes over her comment.

"I love piercings but my mom won't let me get one. When did you start getting them?" She asked curiously.

Beca raised her eyebrow. Maybe she was wrong about this girl, maybe her attitude didn't suck as much as her own.

"Well I got my ears pierced when I was like eight, when I turned fourteen I wanted my cartilage pierced but that took a lot of work convincing my dad" Beca laughed a little as she pointed to each piercing on her ear, telling Rachael what each one was called. "When I was fifteen, my dad went crazy when I told him I wanted to get my tongue pierced but again, I managed to convince him" She stuck out her tongue and Rachael just watched in awe.

Aubrey just eyed the two in surprise, she wasn't the biggest fan of Beca's many piercings and she's surprised how anyone actually could.

"And my latest piercing was last year when I got my belly button pierced" Beca lifted up her hoodie and the shirt she had on underneath to show her.

"Which one hurt the most?" Rachael asked.

"It didn't hurt getting it done but afterwards for a couple of days my belly button one hurt for a while." She explained.

Beca wasn't the most sociable person but when it came to her interests she would talk to anybody about them.

"Wait, Rachael do you go to Barden? I'm sure I've seen you somewhere" Aubrey asked. It was true she had a face that Aubrey had seen before.

"Yeah, I've just started my sophomore year. You're a senior right?" Aubrey nodded and Rachael turned to Beca "and you're a junior right?" Beca nodded. "Yeah we've probably passed each other in the hallway or something" She laughed slightly and Aubrey and Beca looked at each other.

"So...Aubrey, why do you stay here and not with your parents?" Rachael asked and Aubrey frowned.

It was never a question Aubrey liked answering, she doesn't like having to tell people that her mom is dead and her dad left her here while he went off to the army.

Beca's eyes shot from Aubrey to Rachael. "She doesn't have to answer that"

"Why?"

"Because she's not comfortable with answering it" Beca tried to keep her voice steady. As much as Aubrey irritated her to no end, She was still Beca's cousin, and that was Beca's aunt and uncle she was talking about.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry are your parents like-"

"Shut up!" Beca snapped, she noticed the way Aubrey turned away, wiping under her eye as she let out a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry, it was just a question, okay?" Rachael mumbled defensively as she started picking at her nail polish.

"No it's not okay, I said to you she wasn't comfortable with answering it and you still pushed the question. Don't you have any common sense?"

"Beca it's fine, leave it" Aubrey triedAfter around half an hour of awkward silence upstairs, Dr Mitchell called the girls and Alex down for dinner.

* * *

"So Sheila and I wanted to tell all of you that even though it's only been a couple of months, our relationship is getting pretty serious" Dr Mitchell explained across the table.

"What do you mean by serious? You're not getting married are you?" Beca panicked, tapping Aubrey under the table with her foot which made the blonde turn and face her.

"We've talked about it before but we haven't made the step yet" He explained cautiously. Beca frowned down at her plate, she was happy the way her life was now. Ever since the divorce, Beca and Alex always spent the second last weekend of the month at their mother's house to visit and Aubrey soon joined their monthly tradition when she started to stay with them.

The only thing that was going through Beca's mind was that her dad was trying to replace her mom. It wasn't an exactly nasty divorce, her parents just didn't love each other anymore and decided going their separate ways would be best for the three kids but it was still a hard time for twelve year old Jennifer, ten year old Beca and three year old Alex.

Beca nudged Aubrey slightly with her elbow as she noticed the way she was leaning on her hand and just pushing her food around with her fork. 'You okay' Beca mouthed and Aubrey closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Aubrey, sweetheart are you alright?" Dr Mitchell placed a hand on Aubrey's back.

She pressed her hand on her forehead and dropped her fork, shaking her head.

"I feel sick" she whined.

Dr Mitchell pressed the back of his hand to her forehead, feeling if she had a temperature.

"You're burning up. You go upstairs and have a lie down, I'll be up soon to check on you"

Aubrey stood up weakly and made her way out the room and upstairs.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sheila asked, her words laced with concern.

"Yeah, she's probably just picked up a stomach bug" Dr Mitchell shrugged.

Aubrey's phone lit up, indicating that she had a text from Luke, Beca slid it towards her and Aubrey's Lock screen picture of her uncle and Aubrey made her click.

"I'm doubting the theory that she's ill" Beca shook her head at her father and pressed the lock button on Aubrey's phone. "Do you even know her? She throws up when she's stressed about something. You hear that?" Beca pointed up at the ceiling and everyone else looked up "That was her running to the bathroom to puke her guts up"

"Well what would she be stressed about?" He asked.

Beca glanced at Rachael for a split second "I'll tell you later on but I'm gonna go check on her" Beca grabbed Aubrey's phone before making her way upstairs. "Bree?" She called as she reached the top of the stairs. Just as the words rolled off her tongue, the bathroom door swung open and Aubrey stepped out with mascara stained cheeks.

"Go and just leave me alone, please" She mumbled as she went through to her bedroom.

"No" Beca replied stubbornly, following her cousin into the room.

"Go away" Aubrey groaned into the pillow after she rolled onto her bed. Beca climbed onto the bed and lay down beside Aubrey. "You're not leaving are you?" She mumbled into the pillow.

"No because I know what's bothering you" Aubrey lifted her head and shifted onto her side and propped herself up with her elbow like Beca.

"You know what really got to me?" Aubrey said quietly. "When Rachael was just about to ask if...my parents were dead, that seriously made me think because dad's in the army and what if-" She cut herself off with her voice cracking "-what if he never comes home?" A tear trickled down Aubrey's cheek which Beca wiped away with her thumb.

"Don't say that. Uncle Colin is like one of the strongest dudes I know, he'll come home" Beca smiled reassuringly "He promised that he'd come home for your senior prom and graduation, and-what do you say that annoys the shit out of me every time you say it?" Beca let out a soft laugh as she searched Aubrey's glassy eyes.

"A Posen never breaks a promise"

"Yep, he made a promise and he's a Posen, oh well pair that together. Here sit up" They both sat up cross-legged. "You know I rarely do this but-" Beca opened her arms, offering her big cousin a hug.

Aubrey smiled before accepting the hug. "I can't wait till my birthday. I just want to see dad's face and hear his voice even though it's only through a video chat"

"I know" Beca rubbed Aubrey's back sympathetically before pulling away. "You ready to go downstairs?" Aubrey nodded her head and Beca got off the bed before spinning around, sticking her hand in her back pocket. "Oh! Text from the boyfriend" She threw Aubrey's phone in her lap before walking to the door "I'll see you downstairs"

* * *

"Where did Shelly and Barbie go?" Beca asked as she walked into the kitchen to find her dad clearing away plates with the help of Alex.

Alex sniggered at his big sister and she ruffled his hair on the passing.

"It's Sheila, Beca and don't say things like that about Rachael" Dr Mitchell scolded.

"You can't seriously say that to me after I tell you the reason Aubrey was sick was because of the shit Rachael was asking her" Beca jumped up onto the counter and looked her dad in the eye.

"Hey! Watch your mouth, Beca" Dr Mitchell frowned at his daughter's potty mouth. "What exactly happened with Rachael?"

"Right well we were upstairs and she was asking about my piercings so I showed her my tongue and belly button-"

"I still hate your tongue piercing"

Beca rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out and began rolling the ball between her fingers just to annoy her father.

"Just continue" He personally removed her hand from her mouth to make her talk.

"Anyway. She asked Aubrey why she lived with us and not her parents, well you know how Aubrey is when she gets asked that. I could she the tears in her eyes so I told Rachael that she doesn't need to answer that but then she went and asked why"

"Uh huh? So you said?"

"I told her because she wasn't comfortable answering it and this is what hit Bree hard. Rachael said before I cut her off and I quote 'Oh my god are your parents like-' so I couldn't help myself and snapped at her, telling her to shut up"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Beca, you've got to remember she's younger than you two" Dr Mitchell tried not to take anyone's side in this situation.

Beca rolled her eyes and shuffled herself off the counter.

Just then Aubrey walked into the room with her phone pressed to her ear. "Okay...love you too, bye" she placed her phone back on the table.

"How are you feeling, Bree?" Dr Mitchell asked, his back turned to the two girls as he washed the dishes.

"I threw up but I guess I'm good now after talking to Luke. I told him what happened"

"Beca told me what went on upstairs with you girls" He dried off his hands and sat down at the table "both of you sit down, I want to talk to you about Sheila and I" Beca groaned as she sat down reluctantly "Alex, c'mere I need to talk to all three of you!"

"But dad, Glee's on!" He whined back.

"You can watch it later!" Beca and Aubrey laughed as they heard whining and groaning coming from the other room before Alex stomped through "sit"

"I know the first thought you are all thinking. Aubrey, no one will ever be able to replace your mom for you, you know that and I know that. Beca, Alex I've got nothing against your mother, she's an amazing mom for you guys and I'm not trying to replace anyone for the three of you if that's what you're all thinking" He started to explain.

"I'm gonna be honest with you here dad, that's kinda the first thing that hit me and the fact that she's got a daughter makes it worse because I only really get to see Jennifer once a month and it sorta came across as if you were trying to replace my sister too" Beca admitted, folding her arms on the table.

"Yeah dad, I've already got Beca, Bree and Jennifer, I feel like I'm being ganged up on her with all the girls" Dr Mitchell laughed half-heartedly at his son, taking what he said as a joke.

"Beca, I know Jen and I didn't exactly find it easy to get along most of the time but she was my first born, she meant the world to me when she was born. I'm not trying to replace her either." He still loved his eldest no matter how rocky their relationship was. The rockiness somewhat started when Beca was born when Jennifer was two, she seemed to get a little jealous since Beca was just a newborn. When Beca started to grow into her toddling years, her daddy was her world and being younger, Beca still got more attention which made little Jen even more jealous.

"So...what's going to happen between you and Sheila, Uncle J?" Aubrey asked with somewhat sadness in her voice.

"We have been...uh we've actually been looking at houses together" He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck as he watched his son, daughter and niece's eyes widen all at once.

"What? Where?!" The three almost screamed all at once.

"Don't worry! It's nearby, there's no moving schools or anything"

"That's not the point!" Beca exclaimed. "Dad, you know yourself Aubrey and I fight like all the time, adding another teenager to that equation isn't the best option. Plus I don't want to fight with anyone else but Aubrey"

"I don't know whether to be offended or not" Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca.

"There's another thing..." Dr Mitchell trailed off "we can't exactly afford a five bedroom so we've been looking at four bedrooms which means two of the four of you will have to share. Alex is a boy so it's between you three girls to deci-"

"We'll share" Beca and Aubrey said in unison quickly, pointing thumbs at each other. "There's no way in hell I'm sharing a room with the piece of plastic"

"Wait, dad does this mean you've already found a house?" Alex asked, piecing things together.

"Actually...yeah, we just didn't want to tell you guys until it was a permanent thing"

"What the hell dad?! This is gonna be so weird, there will be too many people in the house. Aubrey and I have boyfriends what do you expect us to do when we want them to come over?" Beca exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"You bring them over just like you do here unless you're implying what I think you're implying" He raised his eyebrow warningly at the two teenagers.

"Dad, if I wanted to I wouldn't do it in my house"

"No, if you wanted to do it in the first place you'd think again" He warned, pointing his finger at her "you too, Aubrey"

"I didn't say a word" Aubrey raised her hands in defence.

"If it makes you feel any better Beca, the house is on Jesse's street" He sighed, trying to get them all to be somewhat happy about the situation.

"Hey, I'll just move in with Jesse" Beca joked.

Aubrey leaned back in her chair and smirked behind Beca. Jesse would like that anyway after what he had admitted to Aubrey a week back.

"Aw damn it so I'm actually going to have to share a room with Aubrey?" Beca pouted.

"Okay I'm officially offended now" Aubrey concluded.

"So are you guys in this with me?" He asked hopefully.

"I am" Alex exclaimed enthusiastically.

Aubrey and Beca looked at each other.

"When do we move?" Beca asked first.

"September 19th so exactly a month from today but Sheila and I are going to take you three and Rachael to check it out on Wednesday"

"I guess I'll just have to get used to it" Beca gave her dad half a smile and he broke out into one himself.

* * *

**Tuesday Afternoon**

"So he just waltzed in with this random chick, says they've been dating for months and then tells you you're moving house in a month? That's so messed up" Stacie shook her head laughing before taking a bite of her sandwich she had for lunch.

"No, not 'messed' up, it's downright fucked up" Beca began fiddling with her earring as she looked around the busy lunch hall.

"Well the upside is you're moving to my street" Jesse said brightly.

"Yay" Beca replied sarcastically before breaking into a smirk, earning an elbow from Jesse.

Jesse looked around the lunch hall when finally his eyes landed on Aubrey sitting at a table with Chloe.

"I'll be back in a minute I'm just gonna remind Aubrey about glee club after school today" He explained before he got up out his seat.

"Trust me Aubrey doesn't forget anything" Beca chuckled as Jesse set off across the hall.

"What was that about?" Stacie asked.

"He likes her" Beca replied.

Stacie almost choked on her sandwich "what do you mean?"

"He's totally into her, you should hear the way he talks about how amazing her singing voice is-look at him, he's totally flirting!" Beca pointed over to where Jesse had sat between Chloe and Aubrey.

"Yeah but he's a flirty guy, he's flirting with Chloe too, look. Anyway he knows Aubrey's with Luke and Jesse's not that type of guy." Stacie defended Jesse because she knew the truth, he wasn't into Aubrey in the slightest unless he was trying to distract himself from Beca that is but he hadn't said anything.

"So are you joining too, Chloe?"Jesse asked.

"Yeah, I didn't audition but I've spoke to Mr McKay as he said he's willing to take anyone at this point because hardly anybody auditioned" She explained.

"Cool, well I'll see you ladies then, later!" He got up from the seat and waved at the two girls before returning to Stacie and Beca.

"Bye Jesse" Aubrey and Chloe called in unison.

* * *

Jesse walked into the chorus room, to only find six seats filled.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said we were short on people" Jesse turned to Mr McKay with wide eyes as he took a seat next to Aubrey.

Jesse recognised everybody in the room, everybody apart from Aubrey and Chloe who were seniors, were in at least one of his classes. Benji, Darren, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy were all Juniors like him.

"So guys, welcome to our first show choir meeting I guess..." Mr McKay sighed. "Guys let's get real here, if we can't get anymore members, we won't be able qualify for sectionals. We need at least twelve members"

"I know two girls that are awesome singers and one has been dancing since she could like walk but they refuse to join" Jesse tried.

"Yeah, I know exactly who you're talking about. Miss 'Don't Stop Believin' Mitchell and Miss Conrad, both apparently "too cool" to sing and dance for everyone" Mr McKay chuckled. "Aubrey and Jesse I'm counting on you two to get those two to join"

"But sir even after that, we'll still need three more members before we can qualify" Chloe stated.

"Thank you for the elementary grade math, Chloe" Mr McKay smirked earning a playful glare from Chloe.

"You know that Michael dude on the soccer team? The one that gets called Unicycle because his ass is like glued to the thing, he's a pretty dope dancer" Cynthia Rose added.

"Well Beca's boyfriend is on the soccer team, if we manage to get her on the club, maybe we could find a way to get Michael" Jesse suggested.

"Colton? You've got to be kidding me, he wouldn't help us out if his life depended on it" Aubrey rolled her eyes and sighed "How are we gonna get this to work?"

* * *

**Later That Night**

Aubrey swung Beca's door open with great force causing the brunette to rip her headphones off.

"You've got some seriously explaining to do"

"Whatever happened, I didn't do it now if you would please leave, I'm busy" Beca tried to put her headphones back on until Aubrey pushed her I her chair "what the hell?!"

"Are you actually mentally stable?!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Do?" Beca asked, giving each word it's own sentence.

"Why the hell do you have these?!" Aubrey pulled out a packet of cigarettes and threw them at Beca's chest.

"Ehh...uhm, I-"

"Let me guess? Colton? Jesus Beca you being around him is seriously not good for you!" Aubrey yelled, pulling Beca up by her arm.

"Why does everyone blame him?! It's my body and It was my choice to start okay?! Now get the fuck out my room!" Beca thrust her hands forward sending Aubrey stumbling backwards until she found her balance again.

"You fucking push me, I'll push you back" Aubrey snapped back and pushed Beca back. Aubrey didn't usually swear a lot unless she was seriously angry.

"Lay another finger on me I'll break them!" Beca warned through gritted teeth. She grabbed Aubrey's hand and walked forwards making Aubrey move backwards. "You know I'll do it, I've did it before"

Aubrey looked worriedly at Beca's hand on hers. When she was thirteen and Beca was twelve, they got into an argument and Beca threatened to break Aubreys fingers. She just laughed at her but before she knew it, Beca grabbed her hand and bent her middle and index fingers back enough to break them. Her little cousin had a short temper indeed.

Beca gave Aubrey one last push out the door before trying to close it but Aubrey stuck her foot out to stop it closing.

"WOULD YOU GET TO FUCK!?" Beca screamed and swung the door back and slammed it full force against Aubrey's foot.

Beca was pretty sure she heard a crack before Aubrey's deafening scream cancelled out any other sound in the house. It was like she was glued to the spot, she couldn't bring herself to open the door to see where the cries of her cousin were coming from.

"I can't..." Aubrey cried and that's when Beca swung the door open to find Aubrey lying on the ground, tears streaming down her face whilst holding her foot in pain.

Beca covered her mouth with both her hands as she dropped to her knees. "Oh my god, What the hell have I done?!"

"My foot" Aubrey sobbed. "I think you've broken my foot!"

"I'm so sorry oh my god, I'm sorry I'm sorry"

"Shut up and call someone!"

Beca pulled out her phone and looked at the numbers on her speed dial. Dad was not an option because he needed to ease him into this situation slowly so without thinking she hit Jesse's number and pressed the phone to her ear as she gently touched Aubrey's foot but a scream of pain wasn't the best sign.

"'Sup Beca?"

"I need you to come over"

"Beca are you okay?"

"No definitely not okay but Aubrey's in a worse state than I am"

"What do you mean?! Is she okay?"

"I think I broke her foot"

"What the-Beca that's not something that should come out of anyone's mouth"

"Will you please just come over and help me get her downstairs?!"

"I'll be over as soon as possible"

Beca hung up the phone and couldn't help but feel a rush of guilt wash over her as she read Aubrey's pained expression.

"It'll be fine, Jesse and I will take you to the hospital" Beca assured "Please please please can you not tell dad it was me?" Beca begged.

"You can seriously ask me to do that for you? Beca you just crushed my foot between the door and the doorframe!"

"I'm begging you! I'll be grounded for life. I swear I'll do anything for you" She begged again.

"If you do this one thing for me I won't tell him about your secret little habit either"

"Oh my god thank you so much, what do you want?"

"Join the show choir" Aubrey replied simply.

"What?! No! Anything but that" When Beca said anything, joining the show choir was certainly not in her 'Anything' list.

"Don't join, uncle John finds out that you crushed my foot and that you also smoke" Even with a suspected broken foot Aubrey still managed to find a way to manipulate Beca.

"Ugh!" Beca groaned, pressing her hand to her forehead. "I hate you so much"

"You're not exactly on my 'favourite people' list either after what just happened" Aubrey shot back, motioning towards her foot.

Just then, there was a rapid knock on the front door and Beca shot up and ran downstairs to let Jesse in.

"Where is she?" He asked with concern. Beca ran back upstairs with Jesse hot on her heels. "What happened?" He asked, taking in the sight of Aubrey lying on the ground in pain.

"We were arguing and then I got to that point in my temper where nothing else matters so when her foot was in between the door and the frame, I slammed the door against it. I genuinely swear I heard it crack"

"Jesus Christ, Beca" Jesse gasped. "Go downstairs, open the front door and call a cab, I'll get Aubrey down." And with that, Beca followed her orders and ran back downstairs. "Right em, how are we gonna do this?" Jesse asked himself as he crouched down next to Aubrey. "You okay with me carrying you down?" He asked cautiously.

"Just please get me downstairs" Aubrey whined in response.

"Right" Jesse slipped his hands underneath her and picked her up bridal style.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck and squeezed her eyes shut as pain continued to shoot through her foot.

Slowly but surely Jesse managed to get to the bottom of the stairs with Aubrey in his arms. "Is Alex not home?" Jesse asked.

"He's at one of his friends houses" Aubrey replied.

Once they met Beca outside, Jesse gently placed Aubrey down on her feet (or foot) She wrapped one arm around Jesse's waist and the other around Beca's neck as she balanced on one foot.

"The cab will be here soon"

* * *

Beca was currently hunched over on her chair in the waiting room with Jesse rubbing her back, platonically of course. She wasn't in the best of moods. It felt like someone had taken all of her emotions, mixed them all up and shoved them back in. She was feeling guilty for what happened with Aubrey, pissed that she was being manipulated into joining a stupid glee club, not to mention worried about telling her dad about what happened.

She was pulled from her swirling emotions when the doctor walked in followed by two younger looking doctors whom she assumed to be interns since they had driven to the closest hospital, which was the local learning hospital.

"Aubrey Posen? Ah yes, I'm sorry you couldn't be in the room with your cousin Miss Mitchell, but its only immediate family on the hospital floor." The doctor apologised.

"Aw yeah I totally get that, its not like only one family tree branch away from that quota and lived with each other for over two years!" Beca replied gruffly.

Jesse looked up at the doctor and his colleagues apologetically.

Clearing his throat the doctor continued "So we've ran some tests and carried out several x-rays and it would appear your cousin has broken her first metatarsal bone in her foot" He explained.

"Yeah dude, high school education biology, dumb it down a notch"

Smiling he pulled out a picture of a skeleton of a foot and pointed out the bone "Now because of the break being in one of the major bones in the foot we want to be extremely careful, so we are in the midst of putting on a cast which will remain on for at least four weeks and we'll see how we go from there. Aubrey has already been filled in so we hope to get you out of here soon." And with that, the doctors walked back out of the waiting room.

Beca's face fell, she was in shit. Deep shit. She was interrupted when the opening chords of 'Bulletproof' started to play. She looked down at her phone and cringed. Dad.

"Hey, Beca where are you? You know you need to ask for permission before swanning off and roaming the streets at all hours."

"Okay first off, what the hell? Im at the hospital. Not asking where Aubrey is? Shocker! And I know you're old but seriously its like six or something"

"Beca I'm not asking you where Bree is for the reason being that if i did, you would probably respond with some comment about how you weren't her personal stalker or something...Wait what are you doing at the hospital?! What did you do this time?!"

"Uhm because she may have broken her-" She covered the phone with her hand and turned to Jesse "Jesse what's the bone she broke called?"

"What? The metatarsal?"

"Yeah, yeah-so yeah, dad she broke her metatarsal bone"

_"I'm a Doctor of English not biology"_

"Her foot, basically"

_"What?! How did she break her foot?!"_

Beca panicked and looked at Jesse for an excuse "Well um she kicked a...em...wall, yeah she kicked the wall and yeah" Beca was pretty sure Jesse's eyes were ready to fall out of his head they were so wide.

_"Beca why would your older cousin intentionally kick a wall?"_

"Well she technically didn't really mean to"

_"Beca_" He warned.

"She tried to kick me but I jumped out the way"

Jesse faced palmed, shaking his head "Really Bec?" He hissed at her.

Beca pressed her finger to his lip to shush him.

"Why would she try and kick you?"

"Look dad Aubrey will be out any second can we please talk about this later?"

"Well make sure she gets home okay and I'll see you when I get home"

"Well I'm not just going to leave her on the street am I?"

"Bye, Beca"

And just like clockwork, Aubrey entered the waiting room sporting crutches and a white cast on her foot.

Beca covered her mouth as she took in the sight of her older cousin coming towards them on a set of crutches. It had all sunk in now, she had caused this. If it wasn't for her blinding rage, Aubrey would still be able to walk without having to rely on crutches.

"I give you permission to hate me forever" Beca looked Aubrey up and down as she stopped in front of them on one foot.

"It's fine" She replied dully. "Schools going to be difficult but I'll survive. Jesse what are we going to do about the callback?" She asked helplessly.

"We're still going to do it, you'll be out your cast in time for the show" Jesse reassured.

"Yeah I'm sure Miss Davidson is looking for a crippled Sandy for sure"

"I feel so shitty for doing this to you, oh my god I'll be haunted for life!"

"Your guilt is annoying me more than the cast so just shut up, move on and accept the deal" The three of them began to make their way out of the hospital.

"Wait, what deal?" Beca asked.

"You join show choir, I wont tell uncle John" Aubrey smirked.

Beca groaned and threw her head back "Fine! Fine! I'll join your stupid show choir but Stacie has to join with me"

"Yes!" Jesse cheered "Now we only need three more members!"

* * *

** As I said im sorry for the delays. The last chapter didn't get much response and we'd love t hear you thought **

**favourite character?**

**Favourite moment? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup aca nerds? Ready for chapter 5? Well it's here now so...yeah you better be. **

**This chapter is mainly humour not as dramatic as the last chapter but I'm sure you'll get a wee laugh out of it.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

**Change of Heart - Chapter 5**

**Wednesday Afternoon**

Luke helped Aubrey into the back of Dr Mitchell's car next to Beca. He passed the crutches over to Rachael so that they rested on all three of the girls' laps much to Beca's disapproval.

"Why the hell am I in the middle?" Beca asked no one in particular as she tried to shift in her seat.

"Because you're the smallest" Rachael sighed in boredom as she gazed out the window.

"Because I'm injured" Aubrey added as she rolled down her window so Luke could pop his head through.

"Learn to drive Becky, trust me it's the best thing you could do" Luke chuckled as he scratched his chin.

Beca folded her arms the best she could for being squished in the middle, pouting as she refused to look at anyone.

"So is this you lot away to look at this new house then?" Luke asked and Dr Mitchell looked over his shoulder.

"Sure is. Oh Luke I don't think you've met Sheila and her daughter Rachael" Dr Mitchell motioned to Sheila who gave Luke a warm smile which he returned and then to Rachael who gave him a small wave, which he also returned.

"I like your accent" Rachael smiled which Beca rolled her eyes at before throwing her head back, still not impressed about having to sit in the middle.

"Thanks" Luke replied simply. He still wasn't too sure of what to make of the girl after what happened between her and Aubrey.

"I haven't spoke to you since school started again son, back on the soccer team this year?" Beca rolled her eyes at the way her dad and Luke could have full blown conversations together and when it came to talking to Colton, it was only a few questions before awkward silences.

"Yeah, I am, first game of the season is this Saturday actually. Okay, I better get going, it was a pleasure to meet you, Sheila and Rachael. I'll see you later John" He leaned through the window further and shook Beca's knee, who still refused to look up. "Bye, bye Becky" He teased earning a killer glare from the tiny brunette.

"I will shove my foot so far up your English little ass that it's gonna need a condom" Beca hissed causing Rachael to choke on laughter beside her.

"Beca" Dr Mitchell warned.

Luke shook his head laughing as he leaned closer to Aubrey. "Phone me later, tell me how it went" He said before pressing his lips softly against hers.

She smiled into the kiss before pulling away, running a soft hand down his cheek.

"I will as soon as I get back"

He pecked her lips one last time before withdrawing his head from the window.

"Bye everyone!" Luke waved and everyone else returned the goodbye and wave (apart from Beca) as Dr Mitchell started the car.

"Luke's Aubrey's boyfriend. He's a really sensible young man" Dr Mitchell told Sheila, somewhat proudly.

"The dude playing tonsil hockey with blondie is her boyfriend? I would never have guessed" Beca deadpanned, sarcasm rolling off her tongue with every word.

"Yeah, he seems lovely" Sheila replied, ignoring Beca just like Dr Mitchell did. "Are you seeing anyone at the moment Beca?" She looked over her shoulder and Beca looked up.

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off with her father and cousin laughing together at the question.

"Colton's my boyfriend so shut up, why do you always bad mouth him?" Beca tried to sound angry at the two but instead found herself more or less pleading them.

"Leave her alone" Sheila chuckled "I'm sure this Colton is just as lovely as Luke"

"More like a complete dick" Aubrey mumbled.

"Aubrey..." Dr Mitchell warned.

"Sorry, you weren't meant to hear that...but you agree right?"

"Now, Aubrey" He warned once again.

"What?...how?...dude, I swear and get hell for it!" Beca exclaimed, flailing her arms around which almost hit Rachael and Aubrey.

"Beca, please, I treat you both equally" Dr Mitchell sighed, drumming his finger on the steering wheel as they waited on the traffic lights changing to green.

Aubrey started giggling again before she winced in pain when Beca elbowed her in the ribs. "Fingers, check. Foot, check. Would you like to add ribs to your little list of 'Aubrey bones I've broken'?"

"I'm sure your face will fit nicely on that lis-"

"Girls! Will you please just stop it for five minutes until we get there?" Dr Mitchell raised his voice and the two girls scowled at each other before turning away. "You both need to grow up. Seriously, look at Rachael not bothering a soul and you two are just making a fool of yourselves."

Beca threw herself back in her seat with a huff. Did he seriously compare them to Rachael?!

"I forgot to tell you two, you know how we meet up with the Swanson's and the Conrad's at the Swanson home every now and again? Well we've all decided to go today and Meryl and Barry said they'd love to meet Sheila and Rachael" Dr Mitchell explained a little cautiously.

It had been some sort of tradition for the Swanson's, Conrad's and Mitchell's to all meet up and catch up ever since Jesse, Stacie and Beca had become friends.

"Dad!" Beca whined. "That's been our thing since literally before Alex was born. Jesse, Stacie and I have been friends since we were seven! I remember when it just used to be just me, Stacie, Jesse, Aubrey, Jace and Jen because Kaitlin and Milan were only little and Alex and Brielle weren't even born!" Beca ranted.

Jace and Milan are Jesse's brothers, Jace is now nineteen and Milan is now fourteen. Brielle is his little sister, who is now only eight and Kaitlin is Stacie's little sister, that is now twelve.

"Beca calm down, nothing is gonna change" Dr Mitchell sighed at his daughter's outburst. He understood where she was coming from because the three families have been doing this for about ten years now.

Rachael and Sheila sat there awkwardly as the car fell silent.

Aubrey turned her head away from the window and immediately raised her eyebrow at her younger cousin, who was opening her right eye with her thumb and forefinger.

"What the hell are you doing?" Aubrey hissed quietly.

Beca raised her other hand towards her eye.

"There's like a bit dust on my contact and it's really annoying me" Beca replied, distractedly as she took her contact lens out.

"I don't think the car is the best place to do that, you might-"

"Oh...shit"

"Drop it...unbelievable" Aubrey covered her face with her hand and leant back in the seat.

"Oh my god! Dad I can't see! I can't lose this one, it's my last contact for two weeks" Beca looked around hastily and began laughing to herself.

"Beca, I bought your pack for the next two months last week"

"Annnnd...I may have lost them" Beca winced as she felt the tension between them.

"Unbelievable Beca, you switched to contacts when you were twelve and in the past five years you've lost so many contacts it's not even funny. In fact, that's it, you're going back to your glasses" Beca's eyes widened. She hated wearing glasses, she switched to contacts as soon as her dad let her.

Beca had started wearing glasses when she was only five once her parents started noticing the way she strained her eyes to see things. She had gotten sick of her glasses by the time she was twelve so she switched to contacts which was strange for Jesse and Stacie because they had never seen their friend go around without her glasses before.

"No way!" Beca protested.

"You're wearing them as soon as we get home and that's final" Dr Mitchell said sternly and Beca widened her eyes once again, throwing her head down to look for the contact.

"What's the point anyway? I've broken like seven pairs of glasses" Beca grumbled as she searched around. "Argh why the hell are the friggen see through?!"

"To be able to see through them because an opaque contact would help you a great deal indeed" Aubrey added her sarcastic comment only to be smacked in the arm by Beca.

"Right calm down. Beca, sit up we're here, you can look once we're done." Dr Mitchell said gruffly as he stopped the car and climbed out.

Beca climbed out after Rachael, taking Aubrey's crutches with her. As she took in the sight of the house, she raised her eyebrows. It was bigger than what she expected and she wasn't entirely sure why because it was just a slightly smaller version of Jesse's house. It was a two story house with a garage and a porch.

"Beca, Bree needs her crutches" Beca spun around in realisation to find Aubrey leaning her weight on her uncle.

Aubrey slipped her arms into the crutches that Beca held in front of her.

"Oh my god, credit to people half blind by the way 'cause this is totally messing with my head" Beca waved her hands in front of her as she spun around and walked around the car. "Hey dad, where the hell is Alex by the way?" She asked.

"Meryl picked him up from school with Brielle" Dr Mitchell replied as he pulled the keys out of his pocket and walked in front of everyone else to unlock the door.

Beca nodded and followed her dad to the front door. "So the rule is since I have to share a room with Aubrey, we get the biggest room" Beca stated.

"Actually...that would make sense" Dr Mitchell mumbled as he opened the door and stepped inside "Yes, Aubrey and Beca, you can have the biggest room since there is two of you"

Beca sent a smirk over her shoulder at her older cousin.

* * *

Dr Mitchell and Sheila were sat down at the Swanson's dining table in the conservatory along with Meryl and Barry Swanson and Eric Conrad as the nine kids made their way into the back yard onto the twelve-man trampoline.

"I love how helpful Jesse is being with Aubrey and her broken foot" Dr Mitchell smiled at the way Jesse helped Aubrey up onto the trampoline.

"He seems like such a gentleman, you've brought him up well" Sheila added, leaning forward to give the Swanson's a genuine smile.

"Our other two boys are the same. My eldest is now off to college which had quite a big effect in little Brielle, she loves her big brother" Barry smiled sadly.

"Have you got any other kids, Sheila?" Meryl asked.

"No, Rachael is an only child. She's sixteen now so she still isn't too happy about us deciding to get a house together, she doesn't seem to be fitting in well with Aubrey and Beca" Sheila turned to Dr Mitchell and shrugged helplessly. Attempting to get the three girls bonding together was going to be the most difficult thing in their relationship.

"It's just gonna take time. I know it may not seem like it most of the time but Aubrey and Beca are really close, they grew up with each other with only a one year age gap, they'll pull through. With neither of them having a mother figure that they get to see everyday anymore, it's gonna be difficult for those two" Dr Mitchell explained, placing his hand over Sheila's on the table, who nodded understandably.

"So John, I heard Beca is joining the show choir" Meryl piped up, trying to change the subject.

"She is?" Dr Mitchell's brow furrowed. His daughter hadn't say a word.

"Yeah, so Jesse says anyway. He doesn't stop going on about it"

"Well I knew Aubrey was joining, but Beca? No I didn't know" He scratched his chin, playing the past few day's events over in his head just in case Beca did say something. Nope.

"Actually Stace said something about that too but she wasn't exactly amused because apparently Beca is making her join. It'll be good for her to keep up her dancing though because she doesn't go to her classes now" Eric chuckled along with the other parents.

"Hm, I'll ask her about it later"

Silence fell over the table as they all watched the kids laughing and talking together on the trampoline.

"Mom, do you have a marker?" Jesse stepped through the door of the conservatory, looking a tad out of breath.

"There's one on top of the microwave, dear" Meryl pointed through to the kitchen. "What's it for?" She added curiously as Jesse disappeared out of view into the other room.

"To sign Aubrey's cast" He replied distractedly as he walked across the kitchen, throwing the marker up in the air before catching it again.

"Jess, when's your callback with Aubrey?" She asked when he came back into the conservatory.

Jesse spun around on his heel to face his mother as she asked the question.

"Friday" He replied, resting his hand on the doorframe, raising his brow, waiting to see if there was a follow up question.

"Is she going to get the part? You know with her injury and all?"

"I'll make sure of it, I'm not doing it if I can't play along side Aubrey" He grinned widely before exiting out into the back yard. "Got it!" He triumphantly held the pen above his head before climbing back onto the trampoline.

Beca shuffled closer to Jesse as he popped off the lid of the pen and pressed it to Aubrey's cast before he slowly turned his head towards Beca.

"Why the hell do you have one eye open, one eye closed?" He asked, shaking his head in confusion at the odd sight of the brunette.

"I lost a contact in the car"

"But wh-why are you still closing that eye?" Jesse spluttered a laugh as he playfully nudged her.

"You should try being able to see out one eye and not the other, it's a mind fuck"

Jesse shook his head before signing his name on the cast, passing the pen to Beca, who quickly signed her name adding 'Oops I did it again' beside it.

"Very funny" Aubrey piped up sarcastically.

Beca jumped off the trampoline, smirking as she picked her jacket up off the ground and dug her hand into her pocket to grab her phone.

"Hey Bec, you needing a ladder to get back up here?" Jesse quipped.

Beca stopped in her tracks and looked up from her phone to scowl at Jesse.

"Maybe if we get a rope we can pull you up" Jesse didn't realise it but he was seriously pushing his luck by this point.

"Maybe you should shut the fuck up?" Beca tucked her phone away into her back pocket before furiously trying to wipe away the random tear that fell from her eye.

Jesse's brow furrowed "wait, why are you crying?" His tone went lighter than it was previously.

"I'm fine, it's just..." She trailed off before turning around and walking the other way leaving Jesse utterly confused, turning to Stacie and Aubrey for assistance.

"That's Beca's version of PMS" Stacie informed, turning to Aubrey.

"You make eye contact with her, there's like an eighty percent chance she'll just cry...actually I'm the same if I'm honest" Aubrey added, and both the girls nodded.

"Oh...shit, what did I do?" Jesse jumped off the trampoline, jogging up to Beca and spinning her around before she could walk inside. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't realise-"

"Realise what? There's nothing wrong, there's just something in my eye" Beca folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly. Avoiding eye contact with Jesse.

"Here, sit down" They both took a seat on the patio bench "I've known you for years now, I have a rough idea of when you-you know..." Jesse said awkwardly, motioning downwards.

"Thank god you referred it to my 'you know' because if you said 'menstruating' I would have to slap you" She laughed half-heartedly causing Jesse to smile as she leant into him.

"Do you uh...need anything? Like...a pad or...well I don't know if you use tampons or not, that would be a little weird if I did" Jesse rambled on as a tint of red crept onto his cheeks which Beca grinned at.

"A hug will do, nerd" She playfully slapped his chest and he let out a breath of relief from not having to continue talking about lady products. "Oh and chocolate, lots of chocolate" She laughed.

"Well...you're in luck my tiny little friend" Jesse stood up from the bench and bowed before Beca "I just so happen to be the best hug giver on the face of this planet!" He held his arms open wide and Beca stood up, collapsing into his strong arms. "Bear hug!" Jesse exclaimed, swaying Beca side to side as he squeezed her tight causing her to squeal which made Jesse laugh.

* * *

**So you have now met the other parents, yay! Oo H I forgot to ask your opinion on my idea for Stacie's dad's visual aid. Rodrigo Santoro motherfuckers, cause that dude is hot as fuuuuuck. Annnnyway**

**few funny parts in there? Watcha think?**

**cute lil Jeca moment at the end! Aww if only beca wasn't an oblivious bitch huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey nerds sorry for the delay but exams are finally over so I'll be writing more yay!**

**oh I usually don't like asking for anything like this but Bellabear9898 is holding a fanfiction awards and we've been nominated for 'Best overall author' which is pretty awesome! it's quite a difficult category because we are up against Bellabear9898 herself, Hollyragsdale, aussiebabe290 and Bittyab18 which are all fucking awesome writers and I doubt we would win anyway but there's a lot of you out there that loved LNTTS so spread the LNTTS loooove by voting for us :) all you have to do is shoot Bellabear a pm or leave a review on her stories. Much appreciated nerds! ;)**

**anyway back to story business. This is a somewhat filler chapter if you will but I find it pretty funny haha**

**Im missing all of your sweet and awesome reviews y'all used to leave, whats happening guyssss? **

* * *

**Change of Heart - Chapter 6**

Beca quickly kicked off her shoes at the bottom of the stairs before attempting to make a quick exit up them.

"Not so fast"

Beca's eyes fell shut as she slowly turned around on the stairs, trying to ignore Alex's snigger.

"I will slap you" She yelled up the stairs at her giggling little brother.

"Looks like I'm not going upstairs either then" Aubrey mumbled after her uncle and cousin as they both just walked off down the hall, completely forgetting about her inability to climb the stairs by herself.

"Dad I swear. Give me one more chance!" Aubrey entered the kitchen, raising her eyebrow at the way Beca was almost down, begging on her knees behind her father, who was rummaging through the kitchen drawer.

"It's either these or you won't be able to see" He replied stubbornly and Beca's shoulders dropped as she stamped her foot like a child beginning to take a tantrum.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her younger cousin acting in such a juvenile manner. With a little bit of struggle-since she had only broken her foot the day before and was still finding things difficult-she sat down at the dining table and looked down at her cast which was now covered in signatures and cute little messages.

Forcefully folding her arms, Beca huffed and spun around on her heel to face Aubrey.

"Oh my god" Aubrey bit on the inside of her cheeks to suppress the laugh that was threatening to roll off her tongue.

"See? Everyone's gonna laugh at me" Beca ripped the glasses of her face with a pout.

"Aubrey" Dr Mitchell quietly pleaded the blonde to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry, you just look so different" Aubrey choked back a laugh and decided that looking away at this moment was her best option.

He pushed the glasses back onto his daughters pouting face.

"Jesse and Stacie will never let me live this down" Beca groaned, finally accepting the fact that she is just going to have to deal with it.

"Don't be silly. They grew up with you wearing glasses" Dr Mitchell shook his head as he watched Beca climb up onto the counter before turning the coffee pot on.

"So did she but she's finding it hilarious!" Beca threw her arms up in the air after motioning towards a giggling blonde. "I swear to god your metal-whatever bone won't be the only thing that's broken!"

"Metatarsal bone, you idiot"

"I don't give two sh-"

"Girls!" Dr Mitchell banged his fist off the counter making the two teenagers jump. "Grow up! The both of you! I actually wanted to talk to the two of you about a mature topic but I'm not even sure you could handle that due to your childish behaviour"

Beca turned away, adjusting her glasses before furrowing her brow towards Aubrey. "I don't like it when you say you want to talk about a mature topic"

"What...did you want to talk to us about?" Aubrey asked slowly, her eyes flickering to catch Beca's.

"Your, em-" he cleared his throat awkwardly "relationships"

"Oh god, I'm leaving" Beca jumped down as Aubrey just looked around the room awkwardly.

"What exactly about our relationships?" Aubrey asked, still averting her eyes from the situation.

"Probably exactly what you're thinking about right now" He scratched the back off his neck and picked up his coffee mug with other hand.

"Dad oh my god, what the hell?!" Beca's eyes widened in disgust, taking a step back in surprise.

"Oh my god, you're such an idiot. He doesn't mean that in the creepy perverted way that went through your mind. He meant it was probably the first thing that went through our heads when he said 'our relationships' which it obviously was" Aubrey facepalmed before slowly lifting her head to meet her uncle's eyes as he sat down at the table.

Beca scowled at Aubrey as she sat down. It's the only thing left she could do whenever she knew Aubrey was right and it annoyed the hell out of her when Aubrey was able to make her sound like an idiot.

"Dad, you know how embarrassingly awkward your "talks" are for all three of us so why do you even bother?" Beca groaned, resting her forehead on the table.

"I just want to make sure you girls are safe that's all"

"Oh my...can I seriously leave?" Beca stood up, raising her hands up.

"No, sit down. I'm being serious. Now, I don't know if you girls have um...did anything with Luke or Colton but I want you to know that I'm here if either of you need someone to talk to...about uh anything" Dr Mitchell continued on, barely making eye contact with the girls in front of him as he nervously drummed his fingers on the table. "I wouldn't be mad at you for anything but I won't be exactly over the moon about it either"

Beca dropped her gaze and stared down at her hands in her lap. Her father didn't know that she and Colton had ever been intimate, never mind losing her virginity at fifteen. Well it's not exactly something you rave about around the house to your dad especially.

She glanced to her left and noticed that Aubrey was in a very similar position.

"Girls" Dr Mitchell sighed.

Beca cringed and slightly raised her hand up. "Guilty" she took a deep breath and lifted her head "I've slept with him..." She cautiously eyed her father, waiting for his reaction.

His eyes flickered down and nodded in slight disappointment.

"She's not...uh she's not the only one. I've-uh you know, with Luke" Aubrey added awkwardly. She wasn't just going to sit there and leave Beca with the awkward weight all on her shoulders.

Dr Mitchell coughed, clearing his throat. "Well there's nothing I can really do. You're both growing up faster than I know it. I mean Aubrey, you're eighteen next month! Like that's a big reality check. Well I'm glad you both told me, one way or another but just please promise me that you'll be careful?"

Beca and Aubrey glanced at each other, noticing the blush on each other's cheeks before nodding.

"Can we leave now?" Beca sighed, standing up from her chair again.

Dr Mitchell nodded over the rim of his cup.

"Dad..." Alex slumped into the kitchen coughing, his cheeks flushed slightly. "I don't feel too good" He trudged towards his father with the back of his hand pressed against his forehead.

"Ew" Beca grimaced taking a step back with her arms raised in defence.

Beca was rarely one to become ill, even as a child. Alex and Jennifer would catch everything yet never seemed to pass it on to Beca.

"You haven't been right at all this week, son" Dr Mitchell remembered sympathetically, pressing a hand to his son's forehead and cheek "you're burning up. I'll give you some medicine and you can lie down on the couch, Beca will bring you something down to watch"

"What now?" Beca was just about to leave the room when she heard herself being dragged into the conversation. "Why do I have to do it? I'm already having to help blondie upstairs"

"Well I'll help Aubrey and get Alex a DVD if you give him the medicine"

"How's about no? I'm not touching him. Anyway he's ten not two I'm sure he knows the spoon isn't a friggen aeroplane anymore" Beca knocked her fist off the doorframe in frustration before giving in and leaving the room. "Hurry up, Aubrey" She called from the hallway.

"Oh I won't take long I'll just run" Aubrey hollered back sarcastically, slipping her arms through her crutches as she hopped through.

"Go through and get yourself comfy on the couch and I'll get the medicine" Dr Mitchell rubbed his son's back before sending him through to the living room.

He looked around the kitchen counters, looking for the bottle of medicine that was usually kept in the kitchen but there was no sign of it. He knew he was about to get a mouthful from his daughter as he went into the hall to the bottom of the stairs.

"Beca!"

"Argh! What now?!" She stomped to the top of the stairs.

"Could you bring down the bottle of medicine please?" Dr Mitchell asked nicely, trying to keep his voice calm hoping it would make his daughter lower her tone down to his volume. Like that's gonna happen.

"You've just roped me into doing everything! What friggen film does he want?"

"Alex, what movie do you want?" He cocked his head around the doorframe to find Alex lugging a blanket and pillow towards the couch.

"'Rent'? Please" He asked hopefully.

Dr Mitchell sighed "Alex we've went over this, it's a PG-13"

"I've watched PG-13's before dad, how is this different? Jesse goes on about it all the time and I haven't even watched it. It's a movie that Beca will actually sit down and watch" Alex whined pulling the blanket over himself.

"I've seen it before, I just don't feel like the content is appropriate for you yet that's all. Now what do you want to watch?" Dr Mitchell let out and exasperated sigh.

"Hurry up" Beca groaned.

Alex frowned after letting out a huff of frustration. He knew he would watch 'Rent' at some point, Beca would let him when their dad was out the house. Well the only movies that Beca owned were horrors and a few musicals that she actually liked whereas Aubrey owns a range of genres.

"Just tell her to bring the musicals down" Alex coughed, covering his face with the blanket.

"The musicals Beca!" He yelled up.

"All of them? Oh my god" She complained, stalking off out of sight.

"And a tissue" Alex sniffled.

"Are you trying to get me hung by your sister?" Dr Mitchell chuckled before turning back to the staircase. "And a tissue, Beca!"

"Aw fuck you" He could hear her faintly from upstairs.

"Language!"

Beca rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her drawer of DVDs. Whenever Jesse came over and wanted to watch a DVD he always emptied the drawer and stacked them all in alphabetical order ("You have to respect them Beca, not just throw them in the drawer like you don't care" "But I don't care, most of these are movies that you buy and leave here "just in case")

She pulled out all the musicals she could find. Those including 'Grease' 'Hairspray' 'West Side Story' 'Rent' 'Mamma Mia' 'High School Musical Trilogy'(Jesse thought he would buy them to bring back childhood memories and Beca was dragged kicking and screaming by Stacie and Jesse when they wanted to watch them) It was bad enough she knew all the lyrics to the songs of these movies.

She stacked them all on top of each other before going through to the bathroom to get the tissues and the medicine she was ordered to get. She picked the DVDs back up on the passing and made her way downstairs with the DVDs and tissues in her hands and the medicine bottle hanging out her mouth.

"Wake" Beca came into the living room with her hands and mouth full, attempting to tell her father to 'take' the medicine but due to the bottle in her mouth she couldn't get it out right.

"Eugh Beca, that's disgusting" He held the bottle between two fingers, disgustedly staring at the drool that had formed on the lid from his daughter's mouth.

Beca spread out the DVDs on the table as her dad knelt down in front of Alex with a spoonful of medicine.

"So what ya watching lil dude?" Beca asked, her eyes scanning over each DVD.

"I dunno are you watching it with me?" He asked before swallowing the spoonful of medicine, grimacing whilst shaking his head.

"Dad'll watch one with you"

"I can't I've got work to do" Dr Mitchell said apologetically as he stood up, screwing the cap back o the bottle. "I'm sure Aubrey will watch a musical with you"

"There's no way in hell I'm going back up there to drag her sorry ass back down. Plus she's practicing violin I think." Beca took one last look at the DVDs before releasing a puff of breath, accepting defeat "I'll watch a movie with you but only if I get to pick"

Alex nodded eagerly and Beca picked up the 'Rent' DVD case slowly, knowing her father didn't like the idea of Alex watching it. "Come on dad I was watching like horrors at his age"

"You were an odd, odd child" Dr Mitchell muttered under his breath "Right okay, I'll let you watch it by only because your sister is there with you...actually that wouldn't really matter anyway because her maturity level is actually lower than yours"

"What do you mean was? She still is-I'm sorry you're actually being nice to me. You're not odd at all, you're the best sister in the world!" Alex held his arms up to exaggerate his point.

"Shut up or I'll go away upstairs"

"Sorry, can you put the movie on please?" He asked sweetly and Beca opened the DVD case, taking the disc out.

"If you need anything just give me a shout, I'll be in the study" And with that, Dr Mitchell exited the room leaving Beca to put the disc in the DVD player.

"See if you give your disease to me I will tape you to the ceiling" Beca warned, throwing herself onto the armchair, swinging her legs over the side.

"Are your threats just random crap that comes out your mouth without a thought?" Alex asked, earning a shrug from his older sister.

"Pretty much. Sometimes it pays off sometimes it doesn't. Now shh it's starting." She hushed as the titles started. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to deal with my lack of fun facts. I'm not Jesse"

Halfway through the first song, Beca's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. As if he could tell Beca was talking about him, Jesse's caller ID flashed on screen.

"'Sup?" Beca answered the phone, balancing it between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey, shorty. Whatcha up to?"

"Watching 'Rent' why are you calling me anyway?" She began fiddling with the button on her jeans, ignoring Alex's whines for her to shut up.

"Oo 'Rent' and what? I can't call my best buddy whenever I want to? I'm hurt!"

"Cool it, I just wondered if anything important happened"

"Nope. Just bored, I can hear 'Seasons of Love' in the background"

"Oh dude you need to hear what I found out. There isn't five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, six-hundred minutes in a year"

"What?!"

"There's actually five-hundred, twenty-five thousand, nine-hundred and forty-eight point seven, six, six minutes. I googled it."

"I don't know whether to be more pissed at you for being the grinch of everyday life or Jonathan Larson for lying to us. MY LIFE IS A LIE"

"Dude calm down, you nearly burst my eardrum!"

There was no response. The line went dead.

"Jesse? Jess, are you there?" There was still no response. Beca pulled the phone away from her ear and found that just as suspected, Jesse had hung up to take a little nerd fit.

Two minutes later, her phone rang again. Yet this time she got up and went through to the kitchen to talk to him.

"You're a fucking idiot!" She giggled.

"I can admit that was a little dramatic but I've just been told some life changing info" Beca shook her head at his nerdiness.

"By the way I'm having to wear my glasses again so if you laugh you'll get a kick to the nuts"

"Aww you look adorable in your glasses though!"

"Shut it or you'll get a crotch shot regardless"

"Oh god I better go, mom's hollering about something. I'll see you tomorrow"

"No problem, I'll see ya later, nerd" She hung up the phone and slipped into her back pocket on her way back through to the living room.

She threw herself back onto the chair and got herself comfy, focusing on the movie.

Only around five minutes past and Beca was still focused on the movie. She loved 'Rent' it was one of her favourite musicals, it had a great message.

A scream slipped from her lips as a hand grabbed her foot, causing her to flail the other leg and noticing it connected with something.

"Agh!"

Beca scrambled up onto her knees on the chair and looked over the side to find Aubrey on the floor, holding her hand on her face.

"Aubrey, what the hell? That was some serious horror movie shit! How the hell did you even get downstairs?! What the hell?!" Beca exclaimed.

"I heard 'Rent' and decided I wanted to watch it so I shuffled downstairs but didn't think about how I would get back up to my feet when I got down" Aubrey said through her nose as she pressed her hand against it before taking it away, noticing the spot of blood on her hand.

"Shit, your nose is bleeding"

"Oh wow" Alex deadpanned, not tearing his eyes away from the screen.

Beca rolled off the chair and helped Aubrey to her feet, who was holding her hand under her nose catching the blood that dripped at a much more rapid pace than she would've preferred.

"I've never had a nose bleed in my life, this is horrible!" Aubrey shrieked as Beca grabbed the tissues from beside Alex and held them at Aubrey's nose.

"You're too heavy! Why did you leave your crutches upstairs?!" Beca whined, feeling as though her knees would buckle beneath her at any moment if Aubrey kept all of her weight on her as they went through to the kitchen.

"Wow thanks, I'm flattered" Aubrey deadpanned(well as much as you can when speaking through your nose) She stood over the sink, with the tissues still pressed to her nose. "Why do you have to constantly injure people?"

"Not just anyone...only you, Bree" Beca smirked, holding the tissues for Aubrey so she could hold onto the edge of the counter to balance herself.

"I'm honoured" Aubrey replied sarcastically.

"Daaaaaad!" Beca yelled and only moments after Dr Mitchell appeared in the doorway "I gave Aubrey a nose bleed. It was a complete accident because she decided to mix up her exorcism routine by dragging herself around the house and sneaking up on me so I kicked her in the face"

"Why must everything end with either a broken bone or blood between you two?"

* * *

**So that's that. Don't worry the glee club rehearsal will be in the next chapter and for all you Stonald shippers out there. Don't you worry cause Donald will be introduced in the next chapter ;)**

**we really really wanna know what you think about beca and aubreys banter. H and I usually start with an insult and then one makes one characters dialogue while the other makes the other and it's pretty funny some of the stuff we come up with **

**hope you all enjoyed! Remember and tell us what you thought and we're always open to ideas ;)**


End file.
